Reality's Difference
by SakuraTranslators
Summary: Sakura a des problèmes dans sa vie, surtout avec son patron Syaoran. La seule personne à qui elle se confie est son partenaire de chat Wolf. Qu'arrivera t il lorsqu'elle découvrera que Wolf et Syaoran sont la même personne?
1. Prologue

**REALITY'S DIFFERENCE**

Auteur : Mini Sweety

Traductrice : Panthere

Correctrice : Cely

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Card Captor Sakura ni cette histoire qui appartient à Mini Sweety.

Note de Panthere : pour les convers MSN j'ai conservé le style de l'auteur mais vous pouvez directement lire la transcription exacte en gras

**I don't own this story. It is Mini Sweety's.**

Rating: T

Note: Sexy Goddess Tomoyo, 18 ans

Cheerful Cherry Sakura, 18 ans

EH Eriol, 22 ans

Wild Wolf Syaoran, 22 ans

Résumé: Tomoyo essaye de faire "chatter" Sakura. Celle-ci, fatiguée que Tomoyo la harcèle toute la journée, accepte. Pour la première fois, 'Cheerful Cherry' (Joyeuse Cerise) rencontre 'Wild Wolf' (Loup Sauvage).

Mais elle a besoin d'un job sans quoi elle serait à court d'argent. Son travail? Être mannequin...pour une compagnie appartenant a Li. Son boss a essayé de la séduire, elle a peur et demande à 'Wild Wolf' quoi faire. Sa réponse? ' Reste éloignée de lui et ignore le'.

Puis 'Wild Wolf' lui demande ce qu'elle ferait si elle était un homme et qu'il y avait une femme qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui tentait de l'éviter? Elle a dit : 'N'abandonne jamais, continue de la poursuivre'

**PROLOGUE**

**Cheerful Cherry rencontre Wild Wolf**

* * *

"OH MON DIEU !s'écria une fille, des étoiles de joie dans les yeux" 

"HOE! CALME-TOI!!!cria une autre fille du même âge, couvrant ses oreilles. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de crier, je te dégage de ma maison!"

"Je suis désolée, mais devine quoi Sakura? Je viens de découvrir son vrai nom et il vient de m'envoyer une photo de lui ! Il est absolument ADORABLE!! Soupira rêveusement Tomoyo à la photo sur l'écran de l'ordinateur."

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où sa meilleure amie était assise. Elle vit la photographie d'un beau jeune homme avec des cheveux bleu marine et des yeux bleus de minuit brillant sur l'écran. D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'était pas laid...

La curiosité l'emporta et ses yeux commencèrent à changer de place alors qu'elle lisait la dernière partie de la conversation en silence.

* * *

_Sexy Goddess: G voulu te posé cet quest depui lonten, mé ça oré été malpoli. De tt maniér, pk ton pseudo é EH ? San ofense mé ça sone bizarmen…_

_**(J'ai voulu te poser cette question depuis longtemps, mais cela aurait été malpoli. De toute manière, pourquoi ton pseudonyme est-il 'EH'? Sans offense mais cela sonne assez bizarrement… )**_

_EH:Soi pa inkiét, EH é pa un excelen nom ne-c-pa ? Hé b1, actuelmen, c sn mé initial. Mon vré nom é Eriol Hiiragizawa. _

_**(Ne sois pas inquiète, 'EH' n'est pas un excellent nom n'est-ce pas? Hé bien actuellement, ce sont mes initiales. Mon véritable nom est Eriol Hiiragizawa.)**_

_Sexy Goddess: VREMEN ? C un nom Kawai ! Ta une foto de toi ? Si oui jpeu la voir ?_

_**(VRAIMENT? C'est un nom tellement Kawai ! Tu as une photo de toi ? Si oui, puis-je la voir ?)**_

_(EH envoie une photo de lui à Sexy Goddess, et Sexy Goddess accepte évidemment et ouvre la photo.)_

_Sexe Goddess:C vrémen toi ? OMD ! T bo ! _

_**(C'est vraiment toi? Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu es beau !)**_

_EH:Mci :$ ta une foto de toi ? jémeré te voir…_

_**(Merci rougit tu as une photo de toi ? J'aimerais te voir...)**_

_Sexy Goddess : Dsl mé nn… jpense pa kune persone voudré me voir… _

_**(Désolée mais non... Je ne pense pas qu'une personne voudrait me voir...)**_

_EH:C dac, mé je sui sur ke t pa léd !Vi-tu o Japon ? Tokyo ? _

_**(C'est d'accord, mais je suis certain que tu n'es pas laide ! Vis-tu au Japon ? Tokyo ?)**_

_Sexy Goddess: Comen tu c ? _

_**(Comment tu sais ?)**_

_EH:G deviné, é c là où je vi… _

_**(J'ai deviné, et c'est là où je vis...)**_

_Sexy Goddess: Je voi, je voi_

_**(Je vois, je vois)**_

_EH:tu ve kon se rencontr un jour ? _

_**(Tu veux qu'on se rencontre un jour ?)**_

_Sexy Goddess: JADORERE ! KAN ? OU ? PK ?_

_**(J'ADORERAIS !!! QUAND ? OÙ ? POURQUOI ?)**_

_EH:rit pk pa 2m1 à « Variety Accessories »? 2h ? é pk? Tu semble étre une persone sympa, je ve te rencpntré pr mieu te conétre, c tt. _

_**(rit Pourquoi pas demain à « Variety Accessories » ? 2h ? Et pourquoi ? Tu sembles être une personne sympathique, je veux te rencontrer pour mieux te connaître, c'est tout.)**_

_Sexy Goddess: VREMEN ? C telmen mignon ! hé b1 je doi y alé dac ? à + tar ! _

_**(VRAIMENT ? C'est tellement mignon! Hé bien, je dois y aller d'accord ? A plus tard !)**_

_EH:Dac, à + tar ! Bye ! _

**_(D'accord, à plus tard ! Bye !)_**

_Sexy Goddess: Bye ! à 2m1 ! _

_**(Bye ! À demain !)**_

* * *

Sakura regarda son amie. 

"Dis-moi que je suis en train de rêver. Tu le VOIS DEMAIN ?!? Es-tu folle ? Te souviens-tu des derniers - Combien déjà ? – 30 garçons que tu as rencontrés ? Et de ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Oui je m'en souviens, mais je sais d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il est mon "unique"..."

Tomoyo mit son visage entre ses deux mains et soupira rêveusement.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa... Wow..."

"Laisse moi respirer!"

Elle roula des yeux à son actuellement-délurée amie.

"Si ce gars ne se révèle pas être comme tu l'attendais, cette fois ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule!"

"Gee, merci beaucoup, tu es une bonne amie Sakura, je me sens si confiante maintenant. De toute façon, pourquoi ne vas-TU pas sur un chat de temps en temps?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Papa et Grand-Frère m'ont dit que ce n'était pas sûr. Tu ne regardes jamais les nouvelles ou quoi? Plein de filles se font bernées sur des chats, rencontrent le gars, et puis sont tuées. Je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

S'asseyant obstinément, elle garda la tête haute.

« Que penses-tu de ça alors. Je te FORCE à chatter, juste cette fois, supplia-t-elle tout en faisant ses yeux de chiot irrésistibles. »

Elle céda.

« Tomoyo…ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Maintenant, tu vas me faire me sentir coupable de dire « non » … »

« C'est le but n'est-ce pas ? Juste cette fois ? S'il te plaît ? Pour moi ? Tu n'as pas à rencontrer les personnes ou à leur dire tes informations personnelles !! »

Elle soupira de défaite. Pourquoi se fatiguer à lutter ? Tomoyo gagnait toujours de toute manière….

« D'accord, dis-moi quoi faire. »

Le visage de Tomoyo s'éclaira soudainement.

« Bien, va sur clique sur 'People and Chat', et sous la section 'chat', clique sur 'romance', maintenant….voyons voir…pourquoi pas…'blind date' ! (1) »

« Tomoyo, j'ai accepté de faire ça mais je ne vais PAS sortir avec une personne trouvée sur internet, d'accord ? Et je ne vais pas les rencontrer ou quelque chose parce qu'ils pourraient être des kidnappeurs qui veulent juste me rencontrer et me tuer ou pire ! »

« Ok, ok ! »

Tomoyo secoua sa main négligemment.

« Maintenant, des choses plus importantes, choisis un nom d'utilisateur ! »

Sakura réfléchit un peu.

« Je ne sais pas…quel genre de nom est acceptable…Je ne suis pas vraiment expérimentée pour ce genre de chose…Que penses-tu de…Cherry ? »

Sa meilleure amie aux cheveux corbeau fixa le plafond puis revint à elle.

« Pourquoi pas 'Cheerful Cherry' ? Je pense que c'est mieux que le simple, ennuyeux et vieux 'Cherry', qu'en penses-tu ?suggéra-t-elle. »

Sakura tapa les mots qui apparurent sur l'écran.

« Ca sonne bien, répondit-elle. »

Respirant profondément, elle regarda Tomoyo nerveusement.

« Pour l'instant, tout va bien… mais si quelque chose tourne mal, tu me sortiras de là n'est-ce pas ? Promis ? »

« Oui, c'est à ça que servent les amis ! »

Sakura fixa la souris, puis l'écran, respirant une dernière fois, appuya sur l'affreux bouton.

(NDT : AvertissementVous n'êtes pas obligés de lire. Je mettrais ce message chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire.)

Presque immédiatement, d'innombrables fenêtres apparurent. Sakura fut complètement dégoûtée par presque tout ce qui était dit. Quelques unes disaient : « Clique ici pour me voir baiser mon mec… D'autres disaient : Hey Canon, t'es célibataire ? Tu veux me rencontrer ? Plusieurs personnes lui dirent : « Regarde-moi pratiquer avec mon vibro, clique sur le lien ! »

(NDT : Fin de l'avertissement)

Elle vit avec désespoir plus de fenêtres s'ouvrir alors qu'elle en fermait d'autres précipitamment.

« TOMOYO !! COMMENT PEUX-TU SUPPORTER CA ?!?! »

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de son amie.

« Il y a des personnes que tu peux trouver et qui sont actuellement –heeummm- normaux. Et lorsque tu les as trouvées ; tu les ajoutes sur MSN et là tu pourras leur parler sans interruptions…Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour –uh- avoir une gentille conversation… »

Sakura scanna rapidement ce que chaque personne lui avait tapé, sachant qu'il n'y en aurait aucun de bon, elle ne faisait que tout supprimer sans même lire.

« TU ES MORTE TOMOYO ! grogna-t-elle de frustration. »

Toutes ces fenêtres la rendaient folle ! Jusqu'à qu'une attire ses yeux. Elle était sur le point de la fermer comme elle l'avait fait avec le reste, lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose, cette personne essayait d'avoir une …'Conversation Normale' ?!?!

Il ne disait rien d'étrange, dégoûtant ou ennuyeux. Simplement « Salut ». Sakura inclina la tête, tout sur l'écran semblait avoir disparu sauf la conversation avec le garçon nommé 'Wild Wolf'…La lumière vive au bas de l'écran l'informa que de nouvelles fenêtres – étonnamment- ne l'ennuyaient plus…

* * *

_Wild Wolf : Slt **(Salut)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Um, Bonjour._

_Wild Wolf : asv ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Wild Wolf : Tu n'es pas souvent sur un chat n'est-ce pas ? Ça signifie âge/sexe/ville._

_Cheerful Cherry : Oh désolée, tu as raison, c'est ma première fois. De toute manière, je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas le droit de dire…Um, mais toi ?_

_Wild Wolf : Je te le diré kan tu me le dira…E stp arét avec tt cet gramér é tt, c un chat, persone ne parle corectmen, seulmen pr d raccourci._

_**(Je te le dirai quand tu me le diras… Et s'il te plait, arrête avec cette grammaire, c'est un chat. Personne ne parle correctement, seulement par des raccourcis.)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Je ne comprends pas…_

* * *

Le temps passa. Sakura appréciait cette conversation avec lui. Il semblait assez sympa et lui avait appris tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir sur les chats, par exemple lol, omd, asl… et ce que cela signifiait. 

Minuit arriva et Sakura n'en avait pas idée. Elle profitait de la conversation et avait perdu la notion du temps. Tomoyo était étendue sur le lit et dormait. Elle l'avait tu à Sakura car elle ne voulait pas empêcher son amie de s'amuser, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas remarqué le temps passer et le ciel noir à l'extérieur mais son partenaire de chat si…

* * *

_Wild Wolf : Ecout, je doi y alé k ? je travail encor 2m1…de tt maniér, g aimé te parlé, tu a MSN ? P-e kon pouré parlé ss tt c pop-up…lol kes ten pense ?_

_**(Ecoute, je dois y aller d'accord ? Je travaille encore demain…de toute manière, j'ai aimé te parler, as-tu MSN ? Peut-être que l'on pourra s'y parler sans tous ces pop-up…lol qu'en penses-tu ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Oh, Ok, bien sûr, pourquoi pas…Mon adresse e-mail est : __AprilCherryTree41 hotmail . com __Et toi ?_

_Wild Wolf : T encor formalist avec tt c mo. De tt façon, la miene é : __LittleWolf666 hotmail . com __Je tajouteré + tar _

**_(Tu es encore formaliste avec tous ces mots. De toute façon, la mienne est : __LittleWolf666 hotmail . com_****_.Je t'ajouterai plus tard. )_**

_Cheerful Cherry: Oh, ok, bien sûr. Ummm, Quel est ton travail? Et pourquoi t'es-tu appelé 'Wild Wolf' ??_

_Wild Wolf : Je suis le patron de ma compagnie mais parfois, je me plais à être photographe, c'est amusant… Oh é pourquoi 'Wild Wolf' ? Une partie de mon nom signifie 'Wolf' et 'Wild' ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sauvage, mé je sui alé à pl1 dendroi pr prendre d foto, je supose ke c la réson…tu travail ?_

_**(Je suis le patron de ma compagnie mais parfois je me plais à être photographe, c'est amusant…Oh et pourquoi 'Wild Wolf' ?Une partie de mon nom signifie 'Wolf' et 'Wild' ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sauvage, mais je suis allé à beaucoup d'endroits pour prendre des photos, je suppose que c'est la raison…Tu travailles ?) **_

_Cheerful Cherry : Nah, je survis bien sans job, j'en prendrai sûrement un lorsque je serai à court d'argent ou quelque chose… :p Je suis paresseuse je sais… :$_

_**( Nah, je survis bien sans job, j'en prendrai sûrement un lorsque je serai à court d'argent ou quelque chose… -tire la langue- Je suis paresseuse je sais… -rougit-)**_

_Wild Wolf :Lol, bien, à 2m1 kk ? J'ai pris plaisir à te parlé, mé je dois vraiment allé dormir maintenant :P k, Bye !_

_**(rit bien, à demain d'accord ? J'ai pris plaisir à te parler, mais je dois vraiment aller dormir maintenant !! -tire la langue- ok, Bye !)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Bye-Bye, j'ai ossi aimé te parlé : )  
_

_**(Bye-Bye ! J'ai aussi aimé te parler !- sourit-)**_

* * *

Sur ce, il se déconnecta. Sakura bailla et regarda l'écran, et à sa surprise, il y avait au moins quarante pop-up qui l'attendaient ! Soupirant, elle appuya sur Start, et éteignit l'ordinateur, ne s'ennuyant pas de toutes ces conneries. 

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal une fois que tu as trouvée la bonne personne…Tu vois Tomoyo ? Je l'ai fait et maintenant tu peux arrêter de me harceler…Tomoyo ? »

Elle fit volte-face sur sa chaise tournante et vit sa meilleure amie endormie.

« Depuis quand Tomoyo dort-elle si tôt ? »

Elle se leva et vérifia l'heure sur leur micro-onde. Il indiquait 12 :52 A.M.

« HHHHHHOOOOOOEEEEEEE !!!! J'IGNORAIS QU'IL ETAIT SI TARD !!!!!!!! »

« AAAAHHHHH !!! SAAAKUUUURRAAAAAA !!! TAIS-TOI !! JE DORMAIS ET TU AS DÛ ME SORTIR DU MEILLEUR RÊVE QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS EU !!!! UUUGGGHHH !!! »

« Oops, désolée, gloussa-t-elle nerveusement à une violente Tomoyo qui semblait aussi sûre qu'un dangereux taureau égaré. »

« N'as- Tu – Aucun –Respect – Pour – Les –Autres ?!?!? siffla-t-elle menaçante. »

« Hehe..hehe uh Tomoyo ? S'il te plait, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu m'effraies…Et écoute, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée d'accord ? Je ferai même tes corvées du mois prochains !!!?! »

Tomoyo sourit soudainement.

« Ok. Le mois prochain est mon mois de corvées et tu me les feras n'est-ce pas ? Et souviens-toi, le mois actuel est ton mois de corvées et le mois après le mien est le tien à nouveau. Donc en fait, tu as trois mois de vaisselle à laver, sols à balayer, comptoirs à essuyer, repas à cuisiner, jardin à entretenir, lessive à faire, torchons à plier, accessoires à organiser, et de lits à faire. J'en suis heureuse. »

Avec un sourire, elle se rallongea sur son lit, fermant ses yeux.

« ET N'OSE PAS ME REVEILLER A NOUVEAU ! »

Sakura grimaça.

« Tu es une si bonne amie Tomoyo, dit-elle sarcastiquement. »

Eteignant les lumières, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit.

« Je me demande qui 'Wild Wolf » est réellement…Peut-être pourrais-je le rencontrer un jour … ? se murmura-t-elle, pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Non, non, non ! Tu te rappelles Sakura ? Tu as juré de ne PAS rencontrer quiconque d'Internet. Il pourrait être un meurtrier qui tente de te tromper en jouant à Mr Gentil-Gentil !!!

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parles encore ?_

_« _Parce que même s'il est un tueur, c'est encore amusant de lui parler…murmura-t-elle, laissant lentement le sommeil prendre possession de son corps. »

Elle ferma ses yeux, rêvant de qui 'Wild Wolf ' pouvait être, à quoi il ressemblait, et quel était sa véritable identité…

**A SUIVRE**

(1) Un 'Blind Date' est un rendez-vous entre deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais rencontrées et ne savent généralement que peu ou rien de l'autre. Ils sont souvent organisés par une troisième personne, communément un ami d'un ou des deux personnes.

Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle traduction! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Prochain chapitre dans deux ou trois semaines! 


	2. Chapitre 1 partie 1

**REALITY'S DIFFERENCE**

Auteur: Mini Sweety

Traductrice: Panthere

Correctrice: Cely

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Card Captor Sakura ni cette histoire qui appartient à Mini Sweety.

**I don't own this story. It is Mini Sweety's.**

Rating: T

Note: Sexy Goddess Tomoyo, 18 ans

Cheerful Cherry Sakura, 18 ans

EH Eriol, 22 ans

Wild Wolf Syaoran, 22 ans

Résumé: Tomoyo essaye de faire "chatter" Sakura. Celle-ci, fatiguée que Tomoyo la harcèle toute la journée, accepte. Pour la première fois, 'Cheerful Cherry' (Joyeuse Cerise) rencontre 'Wild Wolf' (Loup Sauvage).

Mais elle a besoin d'un job sans quoi elle serait à court d'argent. Son travail? Être mannequin...pour une compagnie appartenant a Li. Son boss a essayé de la séduire, elle a peur et demande à 'Wild Wolf' quoi faire. Sa réponse? ' Reste éloignée de lui et ignore le'.

Puis 'Wild Wolf' lui demande ce qu'elle ferait si elle était un homme et qu'il y avait une femme qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui tentait de l'éviter? Elle a dit : 'N'abandonne jamais, continue de la poursuivre'

**CHAPITRE 1 : J'AI BESOIN D'UN TRAVAIL**

**PARTIE 1**

* * *

Sakura regarda la liste dans sa main.

« Fraises, oranges, glace, coca, lait, pain, concombre et pommes. »

C'était À NOUVEAU son mois de corvées. Cela faisait deux mois que sa meilleure amie Tomoyo l'avait piégée dans trois mois de corvées consécutifs, et elle regrettait chaque petit moment. _Okay, j'ai tout ça. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est de choisir quelques pommes et je serai sur le chemin du retour…_

Elle prenait quelques pommes lorsqu'un homme s'arrêta à côté d'elle, et lui aussi, commença à choisir des pommes tout comme elle. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, il y aurait rien d'étrange, s'il regardait les POMMES au lieu d'_ELLE !_

Sakura n'osa pas lancer le plus minuscule regard sur lui, elle se saisit rapidement de quelques pommes de plus et marcha extrêmement vite vers le caissier. Malheureusement, le jeune homme décida de faire de même. Lui aussi, prit ses provisions et se dirigea vers le caissier et fit la queue juste derrière elle.

Elle paya rapidement pour sa nourriture, se saisit de ses sacs de courses, puis se précipita vers la sortie sans un regard. Son cœur battait vite. Et si ce type était un meurtrier et qu'elle était sa prochaine cible ?

Sakura était enfin hors du magasin, et soupira de soulagement. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée, qui savait ce qu'il ferait ? Elle jeta un petit regard derrière elle. À son horreur, le jeune homme était juste derrière elle et regardait en SA direction ! Elle accéléra son pas…

L'homme aussi…

Elle commença à courir…

Le jeune homme fit de même…

La nuit était sombre, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et l'étranger dans la rue. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans les appartements, elle commença à se sentir nerveuse. _J'y suis presque_ Elle était si effrayé qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le jeune homme était juste derrière elle en cette instant….

« Hey ! »

Le cri provenait de derrière elle. Sakura fit volte-face et cria le visage rempli de peur :

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!** »

L'homme grimaça et couvrit ses oreilles.

« **ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DE MOI !! À L'AIDEEEEEEE !!** »

Sakura prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une pomme de ses courses, et le frappa sur la tête.

« AÏE ! Mademoiselle – AÏE – S'il-vous plait –AÏE – Arrêtez de – AÏE – me –AÏE- frapper ! »

L'homme se recula un peu, protégeant sa tête de ses bras après que Sakura l'ait attaqué avec des pommes, oranges, cannettes de coca, fraises, et morceaux de pain.

« **ESPECE D'ASSASSIN ! ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DE MOI ! VOUS NE M'ENLEVEREZ PAS ! PRENEZ ÇA ! **hurla Sakura, jetant toujours sur lui tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper. »

Réalisant qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas, elle commença à le frapper avec le sac entier.

« Prenez ÇA ! Et ÇA ! Et ÇA ! ET ÇA ! »

« Mademoiselle !!S'il vous plait –AÏE- Arrêtez ! Je suis ici juste – AÏE – pour **vous rendre votre porte-monnaie** – AÏE ! »

Sakura s'arrêta.

« Me rendre mon porte-monnaie ? répéta-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil furtif et puis il réalisa qu'il était à l'abri d'autres bosses sur la tête. Il sortit un porte-monnaie brillant et rose de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Vous l'aviez laissé au caissier. Je ne faisais que vous le ramener…pas vous enlever ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Sakura le fixa avec incrédulité. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle pensait que cette personne qui lui rendait son porte-monnaie était un assassin.

« Je… bégaya-t-elle, acceptant son porte-monnaie. Gomen ne **(Désolée)**…C'est juste que je suis vraiment, uh, hé bien, uh, prudente…Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous blesser. »

Elle le regarda, embarrassée. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans sa chevelure couleur châtain et lui sourit brièvement.

« Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien – enfin, j'IRAI bien… »

Il fit la grimace et la salua.

« Hé bien, je retourne chez moi, bye ! »

Elle observa son visage fuyant. La seule chose qu'elle pensa fut à quel point ses yeux ambrés semblaient incroyablement sexy…

Sakura se réprimanda silencieusement d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait laissé dans son sac. Rien d'autre d'un morceau de pain écrasé. Soupirant, elle entra dans son immeuble, prête au harcèlement de Tomoyo…

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Tomoyo la disputa durant 43 minutes, et lui fit faire la promesse d'acheter les courses demain, et de ne pas les jeter sur d'étranges personnes qui ne faisaient que lui rendre ce qu'elle avait sottement oublié.

Tomoyo, déjà habituée à ce que Sakura 'rencontre' quelqu'un sur MSN chaque nuit à la même heure, sortit de la pièce et appela son nouveau petit-ami, Eriol Hiiragizawa, qu'elle avait rencontré il y avait seulement deux mois et dont elle était follement amoureuse. La bonne chose était qu'il ressentait la même chose envers elle !

Allumant son ordinateur, Sakura ouvrit son MSN messenger. Son unique contact, 'Wild Wolf', était là. Et comme toujours, ils commencèrent par raconter à l'autre l'horrible journée qu'ils avaient eu…

* * *

_Wild Wolf : Hiya Cherry, koi de 9 ?_

_**(Hiya Cherry, quoi de neuf ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry Hey, j'ai com eu la journée la + étrange ojourdui, et je me sens complètement embarrassée ! Et non seulement, je n'ai toujours pas ramené à la maison ce que j'été supposée ramener…:$_

_**(Hey, j'ai comme eu la journée la plus étrange aujourd'hui, et je me sens complètement embarrassée ! Et non seulement, je n'ai toujours pas ramené à la maison ce que j'étais supposée ramener…-rougit-)**_

_Wild Wolf :Lol, hé bien, o moins tu na pa été frappé sur la tête… :s racont moi ta journé dabor é je te raconteré la mienne…_

_(**Lol, hé bien, au moins tu n'as pas été frappée sur la tête…-confus- Raconte moi ta journée d'abord et je te raconterai la mienne…)**_

_Cheerful CherryD'accord…Je faisais mes courses de provisions ojourdui lorsqu'un gars a commencé à me fixer. Je suis devenue nerveuse et j'ai rapidement payé mé affaires, et je suis retournée à la maison. Mais ensuite, il a commencé à me suivre ! Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ma rattrapée é jété si effrayée que j'ai commencé à lui jeter mé courses… puis il s'est avéré qu'il ne faisait que me rendre ce que j'avais stupidement laissé derrière et je lui ai donné plusieurs bosses… :$ :$ Maintenant je me sens si mal !_

_**(D'accord…Je faisais mes courses de provisions aujourd'hui lorsqu'un gars a commencé à me fixer. Je suis devenue nerveuse et j'ai rapidement payé mes affaires, et je suis retournée à la maison. Mais ensuite, il a commencé à me suivre ! Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il m'a rattrapée et j'étais si effrayée que j'ai commencé à lui jeter mes courses… puis il s'est avéré qu'il ne faisait que me rendre ce que j'avais stupidement laissé derrière et je lui ai donné plusieurs bosses…-rougit- Maintenant je me sens si mal !)**_

_Wild Wolf O je voi. Tu sais que tous les gars non pas la meilleure personnalité. Tu devré rester vigilante. Il a pu volontairement prendre tn sac pr se rapprocher de toi mais heureusement, tu as comencé à le frapper et il a compri que tu nété pas le genr de fille qui ne fon que rester planté là à ne r1 fér._

_**(Oh je vois. Tu sais que tous les gars n'ont pas la meilleure personnalité. Tu devrais rester vigilante. Il a pu volontairement prendre ton sac pour se rapprocher de toi mais heureusement, tu as commencé à le frapper et il a compris que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille qui ne faisait que rester plantée là à ne rien faire.)**_

_Cheerful Cherry: D'ac, je garderai ça en tét la prochaine fois. Mé il semblait être un plutôt gentil garçon…p-e qu'il joué la comédie…Assé parlé de moi, que T-il arrivé ojourdhui ?_

_**( D'accord, je garderai ça en tête la prochaine fois. Mais il semblait être un plutôt gentil garçon… peut-être qu'il jouait la comédie… Assez parlé de moi, que t'est-il arrivé aujourd'hui ?)**_

_Wild Wolf : Just avan de revenir ché moi ojourdui, je devais fér des courses. Une jeune femme a oublié quelque chose derrièr, j'ai juste pensé que je serai gentil de le lui rendr. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a pensé car elle a décidé de mataqué…mais après qu'elle ait réalisé ce quelles étaient mé intentions, elle a arrêté et s'est excusée…donc je supose que ce n'était pas si terrible même si j'ai écopé de quelques bosses sur la tête…Elle aV les plus incroyables yeux que j'avais jamé vu… _

_(**Juste avant de revenir chez moi aujourd'hui, je devais faire des courses. Une jeune femme a oublié quelque chose derrière elle, j'ai juste pensé que je serai gentil de le lui rendre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a pensé car elle a décidé de m'attaquer… mais après qu'elle ait réalisé ce quelles étaient mes intentions, elle a arrêté et s'est excusée… donc je suppose que ce n'était pas si terrible même si j'ai écopé de quelques bosses sur la tête… Elle avait les plus incroyables yeux que j'avais jamais vu…)**_

_Cheerful Cherry:P Quelle plaie. Tu a tenté de faire quelque chose de gentil é tu as été blessé en retour…Les femmes ne sont pas vraiment lé personnes les plus dignes de confiance. La majorité le sont, mais pas toutes…la fille qui ta attaqué aujourd'hui devait savoir pk tu vené mais a profité de l'occasion de te frappé just pour s'amuser…tu auré dû la frapper en retour ou quelque chose…tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser fér tt ce qu'elle voulait…_

_**(-tire la langue -Quelle plaie. Tu as tenté de faire quelque chose de gentil et tu as été blessé en retour… Les femmes ne sont pas vraiment les personnes les plus dignes de confiance. La majorité le sont, mais pas toutes… la fille qui t'a attaqué aujourd'hui devait savoir pourquoi tu venais mais a profité de l'occasion de te frapper juste pour s'amuser… tu aurais dû la frapper en retour ou quelque chose… tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle voulait…)**_

_Wild Wolf: Lol, je supose. Tu dis que tt les femmes ne sont pas dignes de confiance, et pourtant T une femme..Es-tu sûr détr digne de confiance ?_

_(**Lol, je suppose. Tu dis que toutes les femmes ne sont pas dignes de confiance, et pourtant tu es une femme… Es-tu sûre d'être digne de confiance ?)**_

_Cheerful CherryTu me disé que les HOMMES ne sont pas les meilleures créatures qui n'ont jamais erré sur Terre. Et toi ? Comment puis-je savoir que tu nagi pa amicalement pr me soutirer des informations personnelles et puis pour me tuer ?_

_**(Tu me disais que les HOMMES ne sont pas les meilleures créatures qui n'ont jamais erré sur Terre. Et toi ? Comment puis-je savoir que tu n'agis pas amicalement pour me soutirer des informations personnelles et puis pour me tuer ?)**_

_Wild WolfPaske je suis 1 de ces gentils hommes. _

_**(Parce que je suis un de ces gentils hommes.)**_

_Cheerful Cherry :Alors, je suis une de c femmes dignes de confiance._

_**(Alors je suis une de ces femmes dignes de confiance.)**_

_Wild Wolf :Lol dac. T décidée à accepter un travail ? _

_**(Lol, d'accord. Tu es décidée à accepter un travail ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry: Jy é pensé, yah, je devrais. Je seré bientôt à court d'argent et je serai incapable de payé mon loyer…Zut…_

_**( J'y ai pensé, yah, je devrais. Je serai bientôt à court d'argent et je serai incapable de payer mon loyer… Zut…)**_

_Wild Wolf : Quel genre de travail recherch-tu ?_

_**( Quel genre de travail recherches-tu ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry :J'aime le sport, c'est la seule chose où je suis vrément douée. Mé je pense ps qu'il y é des jobs qui te payent et te laissent courir et jouer au basket-ball toute la journée… :P Donc je vais probablement cherché un travail de manequin…Je suis la manequin de ma meilleur amie depuis mes 8 ans…et puis, elle a du goût, elle m'apprendra tout ce que g besoin de savoir et j'auré à coup sûr ce job…_

_(**J'aime le sport, c'est la seule chose où je suis vraiment douée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des jobs qui te payent et te laissent courir et jouer au basket-ball toute la journée…tire la langue Donc je vais probablement chercher un travail de mannequin… Je suis la mannequin de ma meilleure amie depuis mes 8 ans… et puis, elle a du goût, elle m'apprendra tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et j'aurai à coup sûr ce job…)**_

_Wild Wolf :Ça ressemble à un plan, hé b1, bonne chance de tt façon ! Quand comenc-tu ta chasse o travail ?_

_**(Ca ressemble à un plan, hé bien, bonne chance de toute façon ! Quand commences-tu ta chasse au travail ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry :J'ai pensé à 2m1, c pk je dois me préparer cet nui…je te parleré 2m1 dac ?_

_**(J'ai pensé à demain, c'est pourquoi je dois me préparer cette nuit… Je te parlerai demain d'accord ?)**_

_Wild Wolf : Ok, à 2m1, bye!_

_**(Okay, à demain, Bye !)**_

_Cheerful Cherry: Bibi:)_

_**(Bibi!! -sourit-)**_

* * *

Sakura soupira de bonheur. C'était génial de pouvoir dire à quelqu'un touts ses problèmes sans qu'il n'en rit pour plusieurs semaines. Auparavant, elle avait une fois stupidement tenté de les raconter à Toya. Tout le bien que cela avait fait fut de le faire se moquer d'elle pendant deux mois consécutifs. Elle avait tenté avec Tomoyo. Tomoyo lui aurait juste crié dessus ou critiqué le fait d'être aussi stupide… Cependant, 'Wild Wolf », lui semblait la comprendre…

La sonnerie retentit.

« YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYY !!! »

Ce fort cri fut entendu de l'étage puis en bas, après qu'une fille aux cheveux corbeaux nommée Tomoyo ait sauté.

« IL EST LÀ !! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et enlaça le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu marine.

« ERIOL ! chanta-t-elle, lui donnant un long baiser. »

« Hé bien, bonjour ma chère Tomoyo. J'ai amené un film avec moi aujourd'hui. Aimerais-tu le regarder avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur coquine dans ses yeux. »

« Bien sûr Chéri ! répondit Tomoyo d'un ton sucré. »

Sakura ne fit que rouler des yeux.

« Je serai à l'étage en train de faire n'importe quoi ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne descendrai pas. »

C'était tellement évident. Ils allaient avoir une séance de pelotage et tout oublier à propos du film tandis qu'elle, Sakura serait seulement de trop.

* * *

Syaoran…

RING RING

« Syaoran, parlez. »

**« Bonjour Xiao Lang, fit une voix féminine sur l'autre ligne. »**

Syaoran frissonna. « Bonjour Mère. Que voulez-vous maintenant ? »

**« Ne puis-je donc pas simplement parler à mon fils sans vouloir quelque chose ? »**

« Tu peux mais tu ne l'as jamais fait… »

Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit.

**« D'accord. Donc, as-tu enfin décidé que le Japon n'est pas bien et que tu veux** **revenir à Hong-Kong et retourner dans ta position royale où tous t'adorent ? »**

Syaoran grimaça en entendant ça.

« Non Mère. J'aime le Japon… À vrai dire, je suis maintenant le patron de ma propre compagnie, et je suis vraiment heureux ici. Je n'ai pas besoin que tout le monde baise le sol où je marche comme à Hong-Kong. »

**Yelan massa ses tempes, elle avait mal à la tête à cause de son borné de fils. Elle** **avait besoin qu'il revienne vite pour prendre le pouvoir du clan ! Et il était là, au** **Japon alors qu'il devrait s'entraîner à Hong Kong !**

**« D'accord Fils. Que penses-tu de ça. As-tu trouvé la fille de tes rêves ? »**

Il pensa un peu. « Pas vraiment, mais il y a quelqu'un que je connais… »

**« Qui est-elle ? Es-tu déjà fiancé avec elle ? »**

« Mère, je ne l'ai même pas encore rencontrée. Mais sa personnalité me plait… Elle est gentille et charmante, bien qu'elle soit un peu méfiante et n'est pas le genre de fille à flirter avec tous les gars… Malheureusement… Je l'ai rencontrée sur un chat, et bah, elle me dit ce qu'il lui arrive chaque jour, mais refuse de me dire son véritable nom ou des informations personnelles… »

Yelan se renfrogna.

**« Génial. Tu es amoureux d'une fille que tu ne rencontreras probablement jamais ! »**

« Mère ! gémit Syaoran. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! J'ai juste dit qu'elle était la femme la plus sympathique à qui je n'ai jamais parlé. Je veux dire qu'elle ne tente PAS de me séduire ou qu'elle ne parle pas sans fin de maquillage. Nous pouvons avoir une conversation normale ! De plus, je peux lui parler de tout, et elle arrive toujours à me faire me sentir mieux… »

**« Quoi que tu dises, tant que tu la rencontres assez tôt et te marries ou quelque chose, alors, tu ferais mieux de revenir bientôt à Hong Kong. Et il vaut mieux que tu ne reviennes pas seul, tu as saisi ? déclara-t-elle fermement. »**

« Oui Mère, répondit d'un ton morne. »

**« Très bien. Zai Jian, Xiao Lang (Au revoir Xiao Lang). »**

« Wan An Mère (Bonne nuit Mère). »

Syaoran soupira lourdement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être si difficile ? Pourquoi devait-_IL _être le futur leader du clan ? Pourquoi devait-il se marier si tôt ? Pourquoi toutes les filles ne pouvaient-elles pas parler comme 'Cheerful Cherry' peu importe qui elle était ? Pourquoi 'Cherry' ne lui révélait pas sa véritable identité ainsi, ils pourraient se rencontrer un jour ? Ils parlaient ensemble depuis deux mois déjà, et elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance ?? Et pourquoi devait-il être la gentille personne et être frappé sur la tête par une quelconque folle ??

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1 DU CHAPITRE 1**

NDT : Je rappelle que ceci est une **TRADUCTION. **Vous trouverez le lien vers la VO dans nos favoris.

Je vous souhaite tous un bon Noël et une bonne nouvelle année!

Merci à Cely pour avoir corrigé et posté!


	3. Chapitre 1 partie 2

**REALITY'S DIFFERENCE**

Auteur: Mini Sweety

Traductrice: Panthere

Correctrice: Cely

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Card Captor Sakura ni cette histoire qui appartient à Mini Sweety.

**I don't own this story. It is Mini Sweety's.**

Rating: T

Note: Sexy Goddess Tomoyo, 18 ans

Cheerful Cherry Sakura, 18 ans

EH Eriol, 22 ans

Wild Wolf Syaoran, 22 ans

Résumé: Tomoyo essaye de faire "chatter" Sakura. Celle-ci, fatiguée que Tomoyo la harcèle toute la journée, accepte. Pour la première fois, 'Cheerful Cherry' (Joyeuse Cerise) rencontre 'Wild Wolf' (Loup Sauvage).

Mais elle a besoin d'un job sans quoi elle serait à court d'argent. Son travail? Être mannequin...pour une compagnie appartenant a Li. Son boss a essayé de la séduire, elle a peur et demande à 'Wild Wolf' quoi faire. Sa réponse? ' Reste éloignée de lui et ignore le'.

Puis 'Wild Wolf' lui demande ce qu'elle ferait si elle était un homme et qu'il y avait une femme qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui tentait de l'éviter? Elle a dit : 'N'abandonne jamais, continue de la poursuivre'

**CHAPITRE 1 : J'AI BESOIN D'UN TRAVAIL**

**PARTIE 2**

* * *

RING RING 

« QUOI MAINTENANT? dit-il d'un ton sec et énervé. »

« Awww !! Que se passe-t-il 'little wolf' ? Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ?fit une voix écœurante tant elle était mielleuse. »

Syaoran grogna de colère.

« Maintenant que tu as appelé, bien sûr que je le suis…Que veux-tu Alexia ? »

Alexia était le meilleur mannequin qu'il avait. S'il n'avait pas désespérément besoin d'elle, il l'aurait renvoyée depuis longtemps. Cette fille ne pouvait garder ses mains dans ses poches et agissait comme si elle était la patronne, maudissant tout le monde, hurlant sur eux lorsqu'elle en avait envie.

« Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que la bande sera à « Sun Dance Beach » demain. La vue va être géniale. Takashi a eu des idées pour les photos… Bien sûr, je poserai, et tu prendras les photos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle claqua sa langue, séduisante.

« D'autre part, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau mannequin. Li Jun vient d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Donc je l'ai virée. »

« TU QUOI ?!?! »

« Je l'ai virée. Ne sois pas désolé mon « little wolf », tu trouveras bientôt quelqu'un. Hé bien, j'adorerais te parler, mais je dois trouver une robe à porter demain. Ja ne **(Bye)** Chéri ! »

« JA ! grogna Syaoran, serrant les dents. »

Comme il souhaitait qu'elle soit le pire mannequin du monde, ainsi il pourrait la renvoyer et ne plus avoir à entendre sa voix ennuyeuse toute la journée ou à la savoir le coller, agissant comme sa petite-amie.

* * *

Sakura… 

_Où devrais-je commencer ? je ne sais même pas quelles compagnies ont besoin de mannequin en ce moment… et je n'ai pas d'expérience… Oh que vais-je faire ?_

Sakura feuilletait un livre que Tomoyo lui avait prêté. Elle s'arrêta à une page, où elle vit une photo de soleil levant. Le ciel était d'un rouge orangé mystérieux, avec des nuages bleus/blancs, flottant librement autour. L'eau était calme, le sable scintillant, des petites vagues mouillant les joyaux qu'étaient le sable, le rendant plus foncé. Pied sur le sable, se trouvait une magnifique femme au teint pâle avec des long, bouclés cheveux blonds. Sa main droite retenait gentiment ses cheveux, les empêchant de flotter au moindre vent. Sa robe était portée lâchement, légèrement décolorée, se confondant avec les environs, se mélangeant avec le paysage. La chaleur, lumière flamboyante du soleil, éclairait chaque endroit, donnant un sentiment de vie, accompagné de calme.

« Wow… »

Sakura la fixa, la respiration coupée. Elle lut rapidement la page suivant, et découvrit que la photo avait été prise par un jeune homme du nom de Li Syaoran, la fille se tenant délicatement sur le sable était une femme nommée Alexia Skinner. Lisant plus, elle apprit le nom de la plage où la photo avait été prise. Elle était appelée 'Sun Dance Beach'.

« Peut-être que je devrais y aller demain, avant de chercher du travail. La vue est magnifique. Je sais que je serai plus confiante après y être allée….se dit Sakura doucement. »

Refermant le livre, elle s'écroula sur le haut de son lit, rêvant de ce que ça ferait d'être là-bas, en personne…

* * *

**Le matin suivant…**

BEEP BEEP BEEP !!!

_Pourquoi cette chose sonne-t-elle si tôt ? GAH ! Attendez une minute, je devais aller à 'Sun Dance Beach' pour voir le lever de soleil !HOEE !_

Sakura, pour une fois dans sa vie, se réveilla à l'heure. Elle regarda à l'extérieur. C'était encore sombre. Puis elle regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il était seulement 3h30 du matin. Elle disposait d'assez de temps pour aller à 'Sun Dance Beach' pour observer le magnifique horizon rougeoyant.

Syaoran…

« Hey les gars !salua-t-il aux vagues silhouettes de son groupe. »

Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yukito, Nakuru et Alexia étaient assis là, sous un parasol au cas où le soleil se lèverait.

* * *

Choses à savoir… 

_Syaoran : Le patron et photographe_

_Yamazaki : Celui qui choisit la scène_

_Chiharu, Rika, Naoko : Mannequins_

_Yukito : Le gars qui prend la photo pour la perfectionner sur l'ordinateur_

_Nakuru : Fait les retouches finales, comme le cadre, quel taille cela devrait avoir, quel genre de papier photo va le mieux à la photo etc._

_Alexia : Le mannequin principal_

* * *

« Syao ! poussa Alexia d'un cri aigu, avant de se coller à lui. » 

« Alex, PARS ! »

Elle fit la moue. « Awww ! Tu n'es pas drôle Syao ! pleura-t-elle pour de faux. »

Syaoran lui lança un regard meurtrier et grogna. Il ressentit le besoin de l'étrangler jusqu'à la mort, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas…

« La vie est si injuste…marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. De toute manière Yamazaki, pourquoi as-tu à nouveau choisi cet endroit ? N'avions-nous pas déjà pris une photo ici ? »

Yamazaki acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Yep, la photo, 'Morning Horizon'. Mais vois-tu, je suis revenu ici hier, et devine quoi. Si tu prends la photo de ce paysage alors que le soleil se lève, mais ne vient pas suffisamment haut pour illuminer l'horizon, la vue est complètement différente mais tout aussi fabuleuse. C'était d'un bleu/violet avec une couche confuse de noir… Cela semblait si sombre et horrible, pourtant, c'était merveilleux, tout simplement parfait ! J'espérais que l'on pourrait prendre une photo de ça… »

Syaoran acquiesça.

« D'accord, vous les gars, continuez à attendre. Je dois régler mon appareil. Je reviens ! »

Sakura…

Elle monta jusqu'en haut de la minuscule falaise où elle fut prise par la beauté du ciel sombre. C'était magnifique, le soleil n'était pas levé, pourtant, la couleur du ciel semblait si innocente et pure, la couleur de la nature… Elle respira une dernière fois avant de glisser vers le bas de la falaise, posant son pied sur le sable froid et humide pour ressentir exactement ce qu'avait ressenti Alexia quand la photo avait été prise.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était que quelqu'un d'autre serait là. Ou pour être plus précis, un autre groupe de personne. Elle descendit la petite falaise en glissant ; et regarda autour, où elle aperçut 8 -9 personnes assises autour d'un parasol parlant joyeusement. Ils semblaient avoir délaissé la fille blonde de leur conversation… Sakura, étant une fille amicale, se dirigea vers eux et les salua.

« Hey les gars ! Que faites-vous tous ici ? J'étais presque certaine d'être la seule ici, surtout qu'il est SI tôt ! Il n'est même pas encore 5 heures ! »

Une file avec des courts cheveux bruns ; de larges yeux marrons et une pare de lunettes leva le regard.

« Hey ! Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici si tôt ? »

Sakura gloussa.

« Je suis venue ici pour prendre une photo du lever de soleil. J'étais tellement inspirée par la photo 'Morning Horizon' que j'ai décidé de venir et de voir par moi-même… »

Une autre fille avec des cheveux encore plus foncés, légèrement ondulés et bouclés aux pointes leva la tête et sourit.

« Nous sommes ceux qui ont pris la photo. Notre patron est Li Syaoran. »

Sakura eut le souffle coupé.

« Vraiment ?! WOW ! » _Attends une seconde ma fille. Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin d'un nouveau mannequin ? Cela mérite un essai…_ « Serait-il possible que vous ayez… besoin d'un mannequin ? demanda-t-elle, de l'espoir dans les yeux. »

Alexia se tint là, observant cette fille. Bien sûr, ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau mannequin. Mais pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle se sentit menacée. Cette fille n'avait même pas mis beaucoup de maquillage ou même pris le temps de s'arranger, mais elle demeurait plutôt belle. Elle savait que si cette fille devenait leur nouveau mannequin, Li Syaoran l'aimerait évidement plus qu'elle, et elle pourrait être renvoyée à cause de cette… cette… cette enfant immature qui se tenait devant elle !

« Actuellement, nous avons besoin d'un mannequin, déclara-t-elle d'un ton suffisant. »

« VRAIMENT ?!?!?! haleta Sakura de joie. Pensez vous… que je pourrais être ce mannequin ? »

Les autres étaient sur le point de dire 'Demande à Li, il est notre patron' lorsqu'Alexia décida de les interrompre.

« Toi ? UN MANNEQUIN ?!?! Pah ! C'est la chose la plus pathétique que je n'ai jamais entendue ! Tu penses qu'une gredin comme toi peut poser ? Je paris que tu es incapable de te tenir droite une seconde sans trembler ! Et poser comme mannequin ? RÊVES SALOPE ! »

Sakura fut prise de court. Elle n'était pas le meilleur mannequin mais elle n'était pas mauvaise…

* * *

Syaoran… 

Il venait de finir d'ajuster l'appareil photo lorsqu'il revint vers son groupe, prêt à prendre quelques regards satisfaits.

« Hey, je suis de retour - »

Il s'arrêta. Là, devant une Alexia ricanant, se tenait une jeune fille avec des cheveux auburn et soyeux, fondant en larmes. Ses mains étaient occupées à essuyer ses larmes, mais elle gardait la tête haute.

« Oh non !gémit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'Alexia a fait MAINTENANT ?!?! »

Il se précipita rapidement vers ses amis, mais malheureusement, la fille était bonne coureuse. Elle était déjà sur le sommet de la falaise.

« QUE VIENT-IL DE SE _PASSER ?!?!?! »_

Il leur lança des regards noirs. Tout le monde désigna Alexia et continua à suivre la fille du regard. Alexia lui fit un faux sourire doux.

« Aww, Syao ! Qui s'en préoccupe ? Je veux dire, elle n'était qu'un pathétique imposteur. Pourquoi devrions-nous y songer ? »

Chiharu fixa Alexia et se retourna vers son patron.

« La fille était juste là pour prendre une photo du lever de soleil, inspirée par 'Morning Horizon' et puis elle nous a demandé si nous avions besoin d'un mannequin. Nous allions lui dire d'attendre ton retour lorsqu'**_elle_** - » Chiharu regarda Alexia. « - l'a traitée de gredin et de salope et a fait pleurer et s'enfuir cette fille… »

Syaoran secoua la tête. _Stupide Alex. Je la virerai aussitôt que j'aurai trouvé un mannequin proche de son talent…_ Il soupira.

« Bon d'accord, nous pouvons toujours trouver d'autres personnes n'est-ce pas… » Il fixa Alex. « Si tu **OSES **faire ça à **NOUVEAU**, je me ferais un point d'honneur à ce que tu le regrettes, compris ? »

Alexia fit la moue, mais Syaoran ne fit que la regarder plus durement.

« D'accord… dit-elle insatisfaite. »

* * *

Sakura… 

Elle monta la minuscule falaise tout en continuant d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle allait rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Eek ! Gomen ne (**Désolée)** -» Elle sembla choquée. « Toya ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Son frère descendit de sa moto et enleva son casque.

« Je revenais de mon travail. Je fais des gardes de nuit, tu t'en souviens kaijuu **(le monstre) **? Et j'ai vu et me suis demandé, que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Sakura regarda son frère et lui expliqua tout. Le visage de Toya se durcit. Il s'abaissa et chuchota quelque chose dans ses oreilles.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? S'ils ont un cœur, c'est certain qu'ils t'engageront. »

Sakura sembla douter.

« Je ne sais pas, onii-chan **(Grand frère)**, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien à faire… »

« Veux-tu ce job ou pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue mais pensa à ce qui arriverait si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un travail. Elle décida d'appliquer le plan. « D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. »

* * *

Syaoran… 

« Alors, maintenant Alexia -»

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri de douleur.

« **AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !! »**

Le groupe vit la fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée plus tôt, se débattant de la prise mortelle d'un homme furieux qui avait des cheveux et yeux noirs à l'aspect dangereux.

« NON ! cria l'homme en retour. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas repayé espèce de petite salope ! »

« Je suis désolée !! JE NE PEUX PAS !! Je n'ai rien à vous donner !! Je suis ruinée !! hurla Sakura entre ses larmes torrentielles. »

« Si tu me le DONNES pas à l'INSTANT, je jure que je vais casser ton - »

« QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? cria Syaoran, enlevant la large main de l'homme du bras fragile de la fille. »

L'homme le fixa. « **NE TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA ! C'EST ENTRE MOI ET CETTE PUTE ! »**

Syaoran grogna. « Que se passe-t-il. Dites moi votre problème et peut-être nous pourrons le résoudre sans _VIOLENCE ! »_

L'homme grogna en retour. « D'accord, cette pute me doit quatre-vingt mille dollars ! (NDT : 61 096,39 €) ! »

« **MAIS JE N'AI PAS D'ARGENT A VOUS DONNER MAINTENANT ! s'égosilla soudainement la fille. MA MERE A LE CANCER ET ELLE A VRAIMENT BESOIN D'ARGENT ! JE N'AI RIEN A VOUS DONNER, MA MERE EN A BESOIN, ET JE N'AI PAS DE TRAVAIL ! A QUOI VOUS ATTENDEZ-VOUS QUE JE FASSE ?!!?! »**

**« JE M'EN FICHE PUTE ! TU PEUX ALLER DE FAIRE ENCULER JE M'EN FICHE, MAIS J'AI BESOIN DE CE PUTAIN D'ARGENT ! TU AS PROMIS DE ME LE RENDRE IL Y A DEUX MOIS ! »**

« Je pourrai probablement vous rendre votre argent petit à petit une fois que j'aurai prouvé un **_JOB _**ce que _JE N'AI PAS TOUT DE SUITE !! »_

Syaoran observa la fille. C'était celle qui était venue pour demander un poste plus tôt mais qui avait été chassée par Alex n'est-ce pas ? Elle était extrêmement belle même s'il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de se rendre attirante. Elle possédait un bon corps, et était vraiment émotive… Hé bien…

« Elle vous rendra votre argent, je le jure. À partir d'aujourd'hui, chaque mois, elle vous rendra cinq mille dollars.(NDT : 3 818,04 €) Cela vous convient ? »

Toya eut un sourire avide. « BIEN SÛR QUE OUI ! »

« QUOI ? JE N'AI PAS DE TRAVAIL TOUT DE SUITE ! COMMENT SUIS-JE SUPPOSEE RENDRE CINQ MILLE DOLLARS CHAQUE MOIS ?!?! »

« Tu es engagée, dit Syaoran d'un ton désinvolte, lui donnant un bref sourire. Je suis le patron de ma propre compagnie… Viens avec moi, voyons à quel point tu es bonne, déclara-t-il, lui tendant sa main. »

Sakura essuya ses larmes et sourit en retour. Elle accepta sa main et redescendit la falaise avec lui, mais pas sans avoir murmuré « Merci » à Toya, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable… Hey, au moins, elle avait son travail…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapitre 2 partie 1

**REALITY'S DIFFERENCE**

Auteur: Mini Sweety

Traductrice: Panthere

Correctrice: Cely

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Card Captor Sakura ni cette histoire qui appartient à Mini Sweety.

**I don't own this story. It is Mini Sweety's.**

Rating: T

Note: Sexy Goddess Tomoyo, 18 ans

Cheerful Cherry Sakura, 18 ans

EH Eriol, 22 ans

Wild Wolf Syaoran, 22 ans

Résumé: Tomoyo essaye de faire "chatter" Sakura. Celle-ci, fatiguée que Tomoyo la harcèle toute la journée, accepte. Pour la première fois, 'Cheerful Cherry' (Joyeuse Cerise) rencontre 'Wild Wolf' (Loup Sauvage).

Mais elle a besoin d'un job sans quoi elle serait à court d'argent. Son travail? Être mannequin...pour une compagnie appartenant a Li. Son boss a essayé de la séduire, elle a peur et demande à 'Wild Wolf' quoi faire. Sa réponse? ' Reste éloignée de lui et ignore le'.

Puis 'Wild Wolf' lui demande ce qu'elle ferait si elle était un homme et qu'il y avait une femme qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui tentait de l'éviter? Elle a dit : 'N'abandonne jamais, continue de la poursuivre'

**CHAPITRE 2 : Tu es plutôt observatrice**

**PARTIE 1**

Syaoran regarda par-dessus son épaule. Malgré l'atmosphère sombre, il vit la fille avait du mal à rester à sa hauteur, alors il ralentit son pas. _oOo Elle semble extrêmement familière_… _L'ai-je déjà rencontrée quelque part auparavant ? _oOo Réalisant qu'il était regardé, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« Avant que nous ne rejoignons le reste du groupe, il y a quelques choses que j'aimerais te dire. »

Sa tête se releva alors qu'elle acquiesçait. oOo_ Ces yeux…oOo_

« Habituellement, je ne suis pas le genre de personne partial, ou irascible… Mais tu dois savoir, je n'aime pas les retardataires… C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi, être ponctuelle. »

Sakura eut la gorge nouée mais acquiesça.

« Deux, je te préviens à propos d'Alexia – c'est la fille blonde- en ce moment, elle agit souvent comme si elle était la patronne de la compagnie et elle a une aversion pour les femmes, surtout les jolies femmes. Donc si jamais elle te dit que tu es virée… » Il soupira. « Ignore-la et dis-le moi, je m'en occuperai. »

Elle rougit à la partie où il l'avait dit « jolie », mais elle ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Um, Monsieur Li, si um, Alexia n'aime vraiment pas les femmes, pourquoi autorise-t-elle les quatre autres ici ? Je veux dire, bien sûr, elle n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise, mais je me demandais, et si j'ai tord dites-le moi, je veux dire si j'agis un peu bizarrement, nerveusement et tout, donc excusez-moi si je dis quelque chose de mauvais, et je disais- je veux dire- je ne dis pas qu'Alexia est exécrable ou quelque chose - »

Syaoran rit légèrement de la jeune fille radoteuse.

« Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse à propos de quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde est plutôt sympathique à part elle… Deux des filles sont déjà fiancées, une est mariée et l'autre ne souhaite pas avoir des liaisons… »

Encore une fois, elle acquiesça, mais regarda le sol avec embarras…elle venait de babiller devant son patron… Quelle formidable première impression…

Pour le reste de la descente de la falaise, ils restèrent dans un silence confortable. Ce magnifique son fut cependant brisé lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Alexia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'_elle _fait là bon_ sang_ ? »

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur à une Sakura tremblante.

« JE PENSAIS M'ÊTRE DEBARRASSEE D'ELLE !cria-t-elle d'une voix aigue tout en tapant violemment du pied dans le sable. SYAORAN ! DEGAGE CETTE FILLE D'ICI ! ELLE DOIT RESTER À AU MOINS DEUX KILOMETRES DE MOI ! »

« Alors, il voudrait mieux que tu commences à faire des bagages car elle ne va nulle part. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau mannequin, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera elle, et si tu as un problème avec ça, pars, répliqua Syaoran froidement. »

Alexia grinça des dents, mais s'assit sur une des chaises tout en maugréant dans sa barbe. Syaoran soupira de son comportement. Sakura semblait incertaine, le reste de l'équipe y était déjà habitué.

« Mon nom est Sasaki Rika, dit enfin une des filles, lui tendant la main. »

« Uh, Moi c'est Tsukishiro Yukito. »

« Je suis Yanagisawa Naoko. »

« Mon nom est Mihara Chiharu. »

« Yamazaki Takashi. »

« Et je suis la seule et unique Akizuki Nakuru !! Quel est ton nom ma mignonne ? »

Sakura vit ces visages amicaux et un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage.

« Je suis Kimonoto Sakura, et j'espère que nous pourrons tous devenir amis, dit-elle acceptant leur main tendue. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu n'es pas comme Alexia, nous t'adorerons tous ! déclara Chirahu, ignorant le 'humph' de Skinner (Alexia). »

« Oh yah, et tu dois déjà savoir, mais peu importe, je suis Li Syaoran, fit-il, lui souriant gentiment. »

Elle lui sourit en retour et s'inclina. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Li. »

« Et si nous n'arrêtons pas les introductions, nous ne pourrons pas faire ce pour quoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui ! prévint Takashi, désignant le ciel doucement éclairé. »

Bien que ce n'était pas aussi clair que 'Morning Horizon', cela avait sa propre beauté. Le 'Morning Horizon' avait les traits d'une personne pleine de lumière. Bien évidemment joyeuse, et qui pouvait faire sourire n'importe qui. Vraiment énergique, incroyablement heureuse, un cœur bon et un doux sourire. Le paysage devant leurs yeux était l'opposé… Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait été blessé tout au long de sa vie, qui avait versé des larmes infinies, qui n'avait jamais aimé ou été aimé… Son cœur avait été percé depuis bien longtemps, les cicatrices étaient incurables comme du vide, sans aucun sentiment, sans aucune vie. Seulement une chose vivante, sans but… C'était arrivé tant de fois mais cela ne semblait plus compter…Si longtemps que plus personne ne s'en préoccupait… C'était plutôt sombre… mais beau, lamentable et pourtant fabuleux… représentant presque la différence entre un ange et un démon…

« Un ange et un démon… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, puis sourit. Morning Horizon, et avant le lever… »

« Tu es plutôt observatrice, commenta Syaoran, préparant l'appareil photo, le trépied, et la lumière. »

Elle acquiesça. « Yah, je suppose que vous pouvez dire ça… J'ai été comme ça depuis toute petite… Certains appellent ça un talent, je dirais plutôt une malédiction. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ignore… Il y a des choses dans le monde dont j'aurais aimé ne pas voir chaque foutu détail… La vérité m'est parfois trop lourde à porter. » Elle se retourna vers lui let sourit. « Je parle comme une fille qui a été blessé dans son passé par ses petit-amis ou fiancés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, la faisant rire.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, ne vous sentez pas désolé pour moi… juste que j'aimerais penser que tout le monde est… plus 'anges' que 'démons'… vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Mais le monde n'a pas répondu à mes attentes, et j'en suis souvent blessée… Vous voyez, si seulement, je pouvais regarder une personne et juste le connaître simplement par la première impression le monde semblerait être un endroit bien plus heureux. »

Elle soupira avec un sourire triste et le fixa. « Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Syaoran l'avait écouté avec attention durant tout son discours… elle parlait par expérience… bien que ce n'était pas agréable, de la manière qu'elle l'avait dit… cela semblait bien plus profond que ça ne l'était réellement… ou peut-être était-ce aussi profond que ça ? Seulement, peu de personnes avaient été suffisamment intelligentes pour le réaliser… mais elle avait compris…

« Allez-vous rester plantés là toute la journée et nous avoir fait venir pour rien, ou allons-nous prendre quelques photos ? cracha Alexia, déjà habillée pour la scène, et maquillée. »

Elle portait un haut noir et décoloré qui s'arrêtait à ses côtes. Sa jupe courte atteignait seulement ses cuisses, et était de la même mystérieuse couleur que son haut. Un foulard transparent, noir et soyeux pendait absentement autour de son cou, volant au vent. Au dessus de son haut et de sa jupe, elle portait une chemise d'un noir clair 'voyez-à-travers' qui était parsemée de différents motifs de fleurs. La chemise reposait sur ses épaules, seulement boutonnée en haut, le reste flottant sur ses hanches, s'emmêlant tout seul avec le vent. Les manches étaient un peu plus longues qu'à la normale, cela atteignait environ 12 cm avant le bout de ses doigts, cependant, pas déplaisamment donc, et ces manches avaient une large fente qui commençait en bas, et qui montait. Au dessus de la courte jupe, se chevauchait une plus longue jupe faite de la même matière que le haut qui tombait sur le sable tout autour d'elle. C'était une robe plutôt grande, même la brise la plus douce aidait la matière délicate de la jupe à voler aussi haut que sa taille, cependant, l'autre côté restait sur le sol, couvrant ses deux pieds nus.

Il acquiesça.

« Yah, allons y. »

Alexia plissa ses yeux en direction de la fille aux cheveux auburn, avant de s'installer près de l'eau froide, sur le sable confortable.

« D'accord. D'abord, nous allons prendre ta position. Ne regarde pas droit dans l'appareil, tourne toi légèrement vers l'océan… bien, bien… okay, stop. Maintenant, regarde droit devant toi… oui parfait… mets ta main droite sur ta clavicule gauche, non un peu plus bas. Maintenant, recourbe ta main, comme si tu avais une bulle dans ta paume. Pose ta main gauche au dessus de ta droite, tiens la légèrement, pas en une emprise mortelle. Excellent. Assis toi sur tes genoux, non, dans une position de sirène serait… Penche ta tête de l'autre côté, tes pieds sont relevés, un peu plus… Regarde le sol… Maintenant, je veux que tu penses à quelque chose de vraiment tragique ; et que tu mettes une expression vraiment affligée sur ton visage. »

Syaoran l'observa et fut plutôt satisfait.

« Ne bouge pas maintenant. »

Une rafale de vent souffla, faisant voler ses tresses dorées, d'une manière apaisante. Sa robe et ses longes manches suivirent l'exemple des cheveux, eux aussi, volèrent librement au vent. La lumière spéciale fit son travail, avec sa beauté et la faible lumière qui l'éclairait d'elle-même, lui conférant une apparence spirituelle… Cela la faisait ressembler à une déesse maléfique qui descendait de très haut, une créature de mort, pas magique, presque comme si elle était la lumière….

_oOo Quelque chose de tragique hein ? C'est suffisamment tragique que cette pute est sur le point de me voler mon Syaoran !_pensa-t-elle avec colère. _ Ok, pas énervée…tu dois être triste…oOo_

Entendant Syaoran dire son fameux « Ne bouge pas maintenant », cela signifiait qu'il était satisfait… et que son attention était sur elle… Oh comme elle aimerait lui lancer un regard séducteur ou enlever plusieurs de ses vêtements pour qu'il la remarque… Mais elle savait que si elle faisait cela, elle serait simplement virée et affaiblirait ses chances de l'avoir.

Quelque chose clochait… L'expression qu'Alexia avait ne semblait pas… assez profonde…elle paraissait… fausse. Wow. C'était nouveau. Alexia, fausse. Il prit rapidement quelques photos sans leur payer d'attention… que manquait-il dans cette image ? Il regarda la fille qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui était en train d'observer Alexia avec attention.

_Tu es plutôt observatrice…_

_Il y a des choses dans le monde dont j'aurais aimé ne pas voir…_

_La vérité m'est parfois trop lourde à porter_…

_J'en suis souvent blessée…_

_oOo Elle convient parfaitement à la photo… peut-être que seule une femme dont l'âme est d'une manière connectée à son environnement peut parfaire la perfection ?oOo_

Il lui lança un regard.

« Regarde la attentivement… Observe chacun de ses mouvements… Je veux que tu poses comme elle dans environ deux minutes, murmura-t-il, regardant encore dans l'appareil. »

Elle sembla étourdie ; mais il lui donna un hochement de tête rassurant, la faisant sourire et remettre son attention sur la fille qui posait sur le sable… Seulement poser… rien de plus… absolument rien….

« Alexia, va t'asseoir sur le côté. Sakura, prends ses habits et mets-toi dans la même position qu'elle avait. Vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, le ciel s'éclaircit. »

Sakura fit ce qu'il lui dit, mais il semblait qu'Alexia n'était pas aussi obéissante…

« EXCUSE-MOI ?!?! »

Son sonore et perçant cri résonna dans l'atmosphère lourde.

« Pourquoi prend-t-elle _ma _place ? Ne va-t-elle pas faire partie de Chi, Nao, et Rik ? Je suis le mannequin principal, elle est seulement une pathétique excuse, et pour sa première photographie, tu vas la laisser prendre le rôle _principal _? »

« Alexia, _SILENCE, _cria Syaoran avec énervement. Tu surveilleras tes paroles, tu as eu ta chance sous les projecteurs, c'est son tour maintenant, ne perds pas mon temps. Fais ce qui t'ai dit avant de vraiment me mettre hors de moi. Lorsque les photos seront développées, nous verrons lesquelles sont les meilleures. Si les tiennes sont mieux (ce dont je doute) tu seras sur la photo que nous publierons. SI ce n'est pas la tienne, vis, avec, ça ! dit-il, en accentuant les trois derniers mots, s'arrêtant entre chacun. Sakura, va prendre ses vêtements et changes-toi. »

Elle paraissait un peu nerveuse.

« Là, ici… ? Um, n'est-il pas supposé y avoir une salle pour se changer dans le coin ou quelque chose ? »

Il éclata de rire. « As-tu déjà posé auparavant ? »

« Oui… »

« Et tu te changeais dans une pièce à chaque fois ? Même dans des urgences, tu refusais de te changer s'il n'y avait pas une pièce ? »

« Hé bien, non, mais c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est une fille et elle me changeait toujours… »

« Exactement. Alexia, donne-lui les habits. Nakuru, va l'habiller. »

« Comme vous voulez Boss ! chanta Nakuru joyeusement. Je vais m'amuser à habiller une poupée _aussi mignonne que toi _! roucoula-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Alexia se dévêtit jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Elle mit brusquement les habits dans les bras de Sakura, la poussant presque. Elle la regarda, suffisante, puis partit pour mettre ses habits.

« QUE L'HABILLAGE COMMENCE !!! rit Nakuru avec hystérie, traînant une Sakura grognante. »

« Ne prenez pas trop de temps !lui rappela Syaoran. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! »

« OUI BOSS ! »

**Après que Sakura se soit changée…**

Nakuru ramena joyeusement une Sakura habillée. Elle sourit de satisfaction.

« N'est-elle pas la _plus mignonne _? soupira-t-elle gaiement, regardant Sakura qui rosissait au niveau des joues. »

« Nakuru… Ne la torture pas trop… prévint Yukito. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue malicieusement. »

« Les gars, arrêtez ça. Sakura, va t'asseoir sur le sable, pose exactement comme Alexia l'a fait, fais la même chose que je lui dis de faire, pense à quelque chose de tragique, quelque chose de triste. Laisse tes cheveux voler librement, ne sois pas nerveuse… Tout ira bien. »

Sakura s'exécuta, ignorant les regards meurtriers que Skinner (Alexia) lui lançait.

_ Pense à quelque chose de triste_… _tragique_… _C'est vraiment la chose la plus facile…_

Sakura baissa légèrement le regard, sa frange faisant une ombre sur ses yeux.

_Le jour où sa mère était morte…_

_Le jour où son père a été pris dans un accident de voiture…_

_Lorsque Toya et elle avaient découvert que leur père serait paralysé à vie…_

_Comme lorsqu'autrefois, elle était jalouse de Tomoyo parce qu'elle avait tous les garçons, tandis qu'elle, Sakura était trop garçonne pour les attirer_… _Seulement assez mignonne pour avoir des garçons qui flirtaient interminablement avec elle…._

_Comment la majorité de ses petits-amis l'avaient quittée pour Tomoyo…Pas que cela importait_… _Tomoyo méritait toute l'attention, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas, Sakura, être aimée une fois pour ce qu'elle était au lieu de à quoi elle ressemblait ? C'était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à poser pour Tomoyo sans complaintes… _

Syaoran observa la belle femme assise silencieusement sur le sable d'une couleur sombre. Même le vent semblait être glacé par sa beauté… C'était ce qu'il recherchait… elle paraissait si réelle. Elle se mêlait parfaitement à la scène, son expression semblait si… triste… presque comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Soit elle était une actrice impressionnante, soit elle avait pensé à quelque chose qui lui donnait réellement des larmes… Cela n'importait pas à présent, il avait enfin vu la perfection perfectionnée… Enfin… Elle paraissait si innocente, mais aussi si pleine d'émotions, elle semblait tellement faible et fragile, mais tentait d'être forte, ses cheveux ondulant avec le vent, son corps mince semblait si pâle et fantomatique sous la lumière…

Son doigt appuya sur le bouton, un flash capturant sa beauté en une photo…

Une jeune déesse était envoyée sur Terre pour s'entraîner… Elle venait d'atterrir, sans indices comme toujours de ce que l'on attendait d'elle, ses gardiennes la surveillant d'en haut, les traits de leur visage s'effaçaient lentement… Elles n'étaient là que pour s'assurer qu'elle était arrivée sauve… Pas pour être avec elle pour l'éternité… C'était son test, un test qu'elle seule pouvait compléter, un test où personne ne pourrait l'aider, seulement croire en elle-même… Les trois gardiennes regardèrent avec fierté leur enfant avant que leur visage ne soit complètement caché par les nuages noirs…

_oOo D'où cela vient-il ?_oOo se demanda Syaoran. Il lui avait suffit de regarder la fille un instant pour que cette histoire prenne soudainement forme dans sa tête…_oOo Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ?oOo_

Il repensa à son histoire un instant, lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. La jeune déesse arrivée sur Terre avait la même position que Sakura actuellement, à vrai dire, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la fille qui était assise silencieusement sur le sable… Les trois gardiennes d'en haut étaient trois filles, chacune ayant des cheveux lâchés… Une avait des cheveux brun clair qui arrivaient environ 3 cm ou 5 cm après son épaule, l'autre avait des cheveux d'un brun plus foncé qui atteignait son épaule, tandis que la dernière possédait des cheveux d''un brun très foncé avec des reflets roux, dont la longueur était entre la première et la seconde. Toutes les trois avaient des cheveux raides, volant librement au vent… Chiharu, Naoko, et Rika.

Il prit encore quelques photos de Sakura. Elle était si belle, il ne réalisait pas combien de temps ou combien de pellicule il avait utilisée jusqu'à qu'Alexia explose.

« D'ACCORD ! C'est assez ! Ne pouvez-vous pas voir qu'elle n'est qu'une amatrice ? Pourquoi utilises-tu plus de pellicule avec elle qu'avec moi ?? »

Il revint à la réalité et cligna des yeux.

« Oh, oui, hum, Sakura, vas te changer maintenant et assis toi sur le côté ou quelque chose… Nakuru, défais les tresses de Chi, et lisse les cheveux de Nao, Rik et Chi, vite, allons… »

Le soleil éclairait l'horizon, mais heureusement, le ciel n'était pas encore lumineux. Il restait des traces de cette ombre mystérieuse. Comme Syaoran le souhaitait, Nakuru revint en un instant avec les trois filles dont les cheveux étaient lissés, la substance pour raidir les cheveux avait séché il y a longtemps, leurs légères boucles lumineuses flottaient dans l'air avec l'aide du vent…

"Parfait, murmura Syaoran."

Il pouvait photographier le résultat de son produit final…

« Chiharu, Noroko, Rika, tenez-vous là où Sakura était. Ne vous ennuyez pas à prendre une pose, tenez vous proches. Je veux seulement que vous preniez la bonne expression…Regardez légèrement vers le bas comme un ange qui regarde la Terre…Pensez que vous venez d'envoyer votre seule petite fille sur Terre pour qu'elle s'entraîne… »

Sakura écouta avec attention ce qu'il disait, et venu de nulle part, elle dit soudainement :

« Un faible, doux sourire, mais mélangé à de la peine et des larmes retenues… »

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se couvrit la bouche et eut un sourire penaud.

« Je suis navrée… J'ignore pourquoi j'ai dit ça… »

« Comme je l'ai dit, tu est plutôt observatrice, et ce que tu as dit était… c'était ce à quoi je pensais… »

Syaoran retourna à son appareil photo et prit quelques photos des trois filles. Assez vite, le matin vint, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La noirceur avait sa beauté mais la lumière serait toujours sa préférée.

« Um, Mr Li, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris une photo de Yanagisawa, Mihara et Sasaki si elles ne posent pas ? Je veux dire, elles n'étaient même pas habillées…Euh, je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne va pas… ajouta-t-elle rapidement. »

« Oh non, tout va bien Sakura. Je n'avais besoin que de leur visage. Avec quelques manipulations techniques informatiques de la part de Yukito, nous aurons seulement la silhouette de la photo ombragée et mélangée au ciel sombre… J'espérais donner un sentiment de quelque chose comme un… sacrifice… Le personnage principal serait celui sacrifié, tandis que les trois gardiennes seraient celles qui observent leur meilleure amie ou fille une dernière fois… C'est pourquoi ils devaient paraitre légèrement effacées et tristes, mais aussi heureuses car ce que deviendrait la fille est quelque chose que tous veulent… »

« Wow… et vous me disiez observatrice, taquina Sakura. Vous avez une grande imagination… et la manière dont vous décrivez chaque détail, c'est… incroyable… »

Soudainement son téléphone portable sonna.

« Um, Allô ? »

« OÙ EST MA VOITURE ?!?!? demanda la voix énervée. »

« Oh, um, Salut Tomoyo ?répondit-elle anxieusement. Ta voiture ? Hé bien tu vois, je suis venue ici… et j'au été prise comme mannequin… et donc j'ai dû rester plus longtemps que prévu ? »

« QUOI ? ET COMMENT SUIS-JE SUPPOSEE ALLER _TRAVAILLER _MAINTENANT ?!? »

Une voix masculine se fit attendre à l'autre bout de la ligne, il devait être en train de la réconforter et ça marchait.

« TU ES _TRES _CHANCEUSE QU'ERIOL SOIT LÀ ! LUI ET MOI SERONS AU PARKING DU 'SUN BEACH DANCE' DANS ENVIRON UNE DEMI-HEURE, TU AS COMPRIS ? JE REPRENDRAI MA VOITURE ET IL IRA TRAVAILLER… NE TE FATIGUES PAS A T'ENFUIR MAINTENANT, J'EMMENE L'AUTRE CLEF AVEC MOI ET _TU _PRENDRAS LE BUS POUR RENTRER AUJOURD'HUI ! COMPRIS? »

« Oui Maman, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Si c'est tout, Ja **(Bye)**Tomoyo »

« Ok alors Ja **(Bye) **Sweetie (1)! »

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone et soupira, s'écroulant sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Génial… juste génial. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oh rien… Juste ma meilleure amie qui sera là dans environ une demi-heure et que j'aurai à prendre le bus pour rentrer chez moi alors que j'ignore où est l'arrêt de bus ! dit-elle en une respiration. »

« Aww ! Si ce n'est pas dommage, railla Alexia. Il semblerait que tu vas devoirs compter sur ta chance aujourd'hui ma chère. J'espère que tu te perdras et que l'on ne te retrouvera jamais ! »

Tous la regardèrent, mais elle n'eut qu'un doux sourire avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Yukito, fais moi une faveur. Apporte l'appareil à Mike et dis lui de développer les photos… après qu'il l'ait fait, choisis les quatre meilleurs de la pile d'Alexia et Sakura, deux de chaque bien sûr, et choisis une seule photo de la pile de Chi, Nao, et Rik. Nakuru, Alexia, vous deux amenez le reste du matériel à la compagnie, et ne touchez à aucune de mes affaires ! avertit-il. Et pour le reste de vous tous, puisque je vous ai réveillés extrêmement tôt, appelons ça une journée. Rentrez chez vous maintenant et faites ce que vous voulez. Sakura, umm, je ne veux pas que tu te perdes ou quelque chose. Donc um, veux-tu que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la l'arrêt e bus ou quelque chose? demanda-t-il, lui donnant un regard incertain. »

« QUOI ?!?!?! cria Alexia. Tu accompagnes _cette fille _jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ?!?! Tu ne m'as jamais raccompagnée à ma voiture auparavant et c'est bien plus proche ! »

« Je suis certain que tu ne te perdras pas en sortant de l'immeuble jusqu'au parking qui est juste à côté, Skinner. Nakuru, Yukito, prenez Alexia et le matériel et partez maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin d'autres complaintes. Je pense que j'ai un mal de tête… soupira Syaoran, secouant sa tête. »

Après une demi-heure, lorsque tout le monde était parti…

« Donc, um Sakura, tu veux y aller maintenant ?demanda Syaoran. »

« Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas trop d'ennuis ? Je veux dire, vous aurez à remarcher tout le chemin pour revenir… et puis, je ne veux pas être un fardeau… »

« Tout va bien, j'appellerai Takashi pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je dois aller à la compagnie aujourd'hui de toute façon… »

« Hé bien… dans ce cas… Je suppose que tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est merci pour tout. »

Elle sourit et saisit sa main.

« Allons-y ! J'ai encore des corvées à faire chez moi, et le plus tôt j'aurai fini, le plus tôt je serai libre ! »

Syaoran gloussa à son innocence mais bientôt, il commença à marcher, imitant son pas.

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, la langue anglaise possède de nombreuses expressions comme celles-ci qui sont difficiles à traduire car il n'y a pas d'équivalent en français. Sweetie pourrait correspondre à quelque chose comme "Ma douce"...


	5. Chapitre 2 partie 2

**REALITY'S DIFFERENCE**

Auteur: Mini Sweety

Traductrice: Panthere

Correctrice: Cely

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Card Captor Sakura ni cette histoire qui appartient à Mini Sweety.

**I don't own this story. It is Mini Sweety's.**

Rating: T

Note: Sexy Goddess Tomoyo, 18 ans

Cheerful Cherry Sakura, 18 ans

EH Eriol, 22 ans

Wild Wolf Syaoran, 22 ans

Résumé: Tomoyo essaye de faire "chatter" Sakura. Celle-ci, fatiguée que Tomoyo la harcèle toute la journée, accepte. Pour la première fois, 'Cheerful Cherry' (Joyeuse Cerise) rencontre 'Wild Wolf' (Loup Sauvage).

Mais elle a besoin d'un job sans quoi elle serait à court d'argent. Son travail? Être mannequin...pour une compagnie appartenant a Li. Son boss a essayé de la séduire, elle a peur et demande à 'Wild Wolf' quoi faire. Sa réponse? ' Reste éloignée de lui et ignore le'.

Puis 'Wild Wolf' lui demande ce qu'elle ferait si elle était un homme et qu'il y avait une femme qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui tentait de l'éviter? Elle a dit : 'N'abandonne jamais, continue de la poursuivre'

**CHAPITRE 2 : Tu es plutôt observatrice**

**PARTIE 2

* * *

**

**À l'arrêt de bus…**

Les deux se tenaient là silencieusement, ne disant pas un mot. La rue n'était pas bondée étant donné que les personnes commençaient à se réveiller, ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure de pointe… Syaoran s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de Sakura.

« Um, ton travail commence officiellement demain, mais je te payerai pour ton travail d'aujourd'hui. »

Il prit une feuille de papier et un stylo de sa poche et griffonna quelque chose dessus, puis le tendit à Sakura.

« C'est l'emplacement. Sois là à 9 heures du matin, mais viens une demi-heure plus tôt puisque je dois te faire remplir quelques formulaires, d'accord ? »

Sakura acquiesça, acceptant le petit bout de papier.

« Mais si je ne fais que d'aller à la compagnie chaque jour, comment prendrons-nous les photos ? »

« Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, se reproduira bien plus dans le futur…Mais la fréquence est d'environ une fois toutes les deux semaines car aussitôt que les photos sont développées, j'ai besoin de Takashi pour trouver une nouvelle scène tandis que tous les autres cherchent chaque défaut dans la photo pour la rendre aussi parfaite que possible…J'aurai besoin de l'opinion de tout le monde sur ça… de plus, il y aura des personnes qui feront des vêtements pour toi, les essayeront sur toi, te feront poser quelques fois et verront ce que seront les conséquences… expliqua-t-il. Et d'autres choses comme ça, donc ouais. »

Un son aigu et fatigué se fit entendre à proximité. Ils virent le chauffeur de bus ouvrir paresseusement la porte, attendant que Sakura entre.

« Hé bien, je dois y aller Mr Li. Um, je vous verrai demain alors. Et merci encore. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement et se retourna pour entrer dans le bus.

« Attends ! »

Syaoran saisit sa main et la fit se retourner.

« Hum, peut-être que je devrais vous raccompagner à l'arrêt de bus, heumm tous les jours à partir de maintenant, um, juste au cas où tu, uh, te perdrais…bégaya-t-il, rougissant légèrement. Oh et um, tu p eux m'appeler Syaoran… »

« Oh. »

Sakura était prise de court.

« Hé bien je suppose que si c'est okay pour vous… et um, ce ne serait pas trop tous les jours pour vous ? »

« Non, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai qu'à appeler et envoyer quelqu'un me chercher ou quelque chose. Rien de grave. »

Il l'observa alors qu'elle tentait de se décider.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je veux dire, je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre et après me noyer dans la culpabilité tous les jours n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il, les yeux pétillants. »

Sakura entendit ça et eut un léger rire. « Et bien, dans ce cas, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

La conductrice du bus klaxonna. « BONJOUR ! VOUS ALLEZ MONTER DANS CE BUS OU PAS ?!?! grogna-t-elle avec colère. »

Les deux rougirent d'embarras tandis que Sakura acquiesçait.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant qu'ils ne lâchent la main de l'autre et partent dans une direction différente. Le bus partit, laissant Syaoran qui se tenait là de son gré, pensant… Il était soit amoureux d'elle, soit il était attiré par elle. Peu importe, pour lui, elle était la plus parfaite créature qui n'avait jamais existé sur Terre, il n'hésiterait pas à l'épouser. _L'épouser hé…Mère devrait être ravie d'entendre ça…

* * *

_

_**Plus tard cette nuit…**_

Sakura s'allongea sur le lit, baillant. Tomoyo n'était pas revenue à la maison et Dieu savais où elle était réellement…Elle avait fait toutes les corvées qu'elle était supposée faire. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour que Tomoyo ne trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher…Regardant dans la maison une fois de plus, elle vérifia tout deux fois avant de finalement s'accorder du temps libre…

* * *

_Wild Wolf : Oh Salut ! Tu t'es finalement connectée !_

_Cheerful Cherry : Yup Yup ! Et devine quoi Wolf ? Je viens de trouver mon job ojourd'hui ! Je suis siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii heureuse :D :D :D_

**_(Yup Yup ! Et devine quoi Wolf ? Je viens de trouver mon job aujourd'hui ! Je suis siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii heureuse !!! -sourit-)_**

_Cheerful Cherry : La majorité des personnes ont un problème d'attitude, mais ils sont gentils_… _surtout mon patron (difficile à croire hein ?) et il y a une fille qui me hait sans aucune raison !!_

_Wild Wolf : Elle te hait sans aucune raison ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai, comment quelqu'un pourrait te haïr ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : Ça suffit…_

_Wild Wolf : Oh Allé ! Je ne fais que dir la vérité !_

_**(Oh Allez ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité !)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : 8-) Joli essai mais je ne te rencontrerai pas un jour !!_

_**(-roule des yeux -Joli essai mais je ne te rencontrerai pas un jour !!)**_

_Wild Wolf : Alors pourquoi pas un rendez-vous à la place ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te rencontrer. Comment pourrais-je aller à un rendez-vous avec toi si je ne te laisse pas me voir ? Lol_

_Wild Wolf : Alors peux-tu me dire au moins ton vrai prénom ? S'il te plait ? Je te dirai le mien après !_

_Cheerful Cherry : Joli essai mais non. Pourquoi veux-tu autant me rencontrer de tt façon ?Je n'ai rien de spécial, tu es le propriétaire de ta compagnie, va te trouver une fille ou quelque chose…_

_**(Joli essai mais non. Pourquoi veux-tu autant me rencontrer de toute façon ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, tu es le propriétaire de ta compagnie, va te trouver une fille ou quelque chose…)**_

_Wild Wolf : Je n'aime pas les autres filles ! Elles sont trop ennuyeuses, se collant à moi, se mettant en avant…soupir Si seulement tout le monde était comme toi…quelqu'un avec qui on peut parler facilement…_

_Cheerful Cherry : Oui, oui, si tout le monde était comme moi, je ne seré plu unique n'est-ce pas ?_

_**(Oui, oui, si tout le monde était comme moi, je ne serais plus unique n'est-ce pas ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Attends, quel âge as-tu ?_

_Wild Wolf : Quel âge A-TU ? Si tu me dis ton âge, je te diré le mien._

_**(Quel âge AS-TU ? Si tu me dis ton âge, je te dirais le mien.)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Je ne dis pas les choses en première. Si tu me di tn âge, Je ne te dirai pas le mien mais tu poura être sur qu'un jour, tu le sora…_

**_(Je ne dis pas les choses en première. Si tu me dis ton âge, Je ne te dirai pas le mien mais tu pourras être sûr qu'un jour, tu le sauras.)_**

_Wild Wolf : Génial…Juste génial…merveilleux…tu me véra quand j'aurai 80 ans et tu me diras exactement ça une minute avant que je ne meurs…J'adorerais ça…8-)_

**_(Génial_… _Juste génial_… _merveilleux_… _tu me verras quand j'aurai 80 ans et tu me diras exactement ça une minute avant que je ne meurs_… _J'adorerais ça_… -_roule les yeux-)_**

_Cheerful Cherry : N'est-ce pas ? Au moins tu sauras que ta raison de vivre sera accomplie avant que tu ne meurs :D **(-sourit-)**_

_Wild Wolf : Tu es en train de dire que ma raison de vivre est d'en savoir sur toi et de te voir ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : lol yep :D mais tu dois savoir qu'une raison de vivre n'est pas facile à faire…Hey je veux dire, au moins tu as trouvé la raison pour laquelle tu es vivant…Je suis tjrs en train d'essayé de la trouvé !_

**_(lol yes -sourit- mais tu dois savoir qu'une raison de vivre n'est pas facile à faire_… _Hey je veux dire, au moins tu as trouvé la raison pour laquelle tu es vivant_… _Je suis toujours en train d'essayer de la trouver !)_**

_Wild Wolf : QUOA ?!? Ma vie tourne autour de toi mé la tienne ne tourne pa otour de moi ? Y-a-t-il un sens à ça ?_

**_(QUOI ?!? Ma vie tourne autour de toi mais la tienne ne tourne pas autour de moi ? Y a-t-il un sens à ça ?)_**

_Cheerful Cherry : Beaucoup de sens :D **(-sourit-)**_

_Wild Wolf : t méchante **(Tu es méchante)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Je sais :D J'en suis fière :p_

_**(Je sais -sourit- J'en suis fière -tire la langue-)**_

_Wild Wolf : Tu me rends triste là :(' **(-pleure-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Aww ! Je suis dsl, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te faire sentir mieux sweetie ??_

**_(Aww ! Je suis désolée, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te faire sentir mieux mon chou ?)_**

_Wild Wolf : Dis moi ton nom, adresse et numéro de téléphone : ) **(-sourit-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : EST-CE QUE TU ESSAYES DE ME TRAQUER ?!?!? OO Parce que tu agis comme un chasseur actuellement…un chasseur très expérimenté_… -_Frissonnements-_

_Wild Wolf : Un chasseur ?!?!? XD Oh oui, j'adore traquer les gens, surtout celles que je rencontre sur MSN dont je n'ai aucune idée de qui elles sont ! Je les poursuis en appelant des numéros au hasard et en prétendant que c'est eux !! Oh, comme c'est amusant !_

_Cheerful Cherry : Yah, Yah, et je suis une violeuse 8-) lol_

_**(Yah, yah et je suis une violeuse -roule des yeux- -rit-)**_

_Wild Wolf : tu es celle qui m'a appelé un chasseur !_

_Cheerful Cherry : Tu es celui qui refuse d'arrêter de m'ennuyer ! Comme je l'ai dit, va te trouver une petite-amie ou quelque chose, mais je suis indisponible._

_Wild Wolf : Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas de petite-amie ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : L'observation_

_Wild Wolf : Tu sé…tu ressembles à-_

**_(Tu sais_…** **_tu ressembles à-)_**

_Wild Wolf : C ça ! **(C'est ça !)**_

_Wild Wolf : Je viens de m'en rappeler : J'ai rencontré ma parfaite fille après toi ojourd'hui… **(aujourd'hui)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Yay..Faisons une fête…Un homme adulte a enfin trouvé une fille…8-) **(-roule des yeux-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : (Il était temps…)_

_Wild Wolf : Non, non, non !! Je suis sérieux ! Elle est différente…une fille très observatrice…Elle te ressemble beaucoup : ) **(-sourit-)

* * *

**_

_Une fille très observatrice ?_pensa Sakura. _Ce n'est pas ce que Syaoran m'a dit aujourd'hui ?_

Elle plaça ses mains sur le clavier, ne sachant quoi écrire. Et pourquoi avait-il dit que cette fille était comme elle ? Avait-il déjà tout découvert sur elle ou ne faisait-il que jouer ?

_TU REDEVIENS PARANOÏAQUE !!!_se cria-t-elle à elle-même, mais cela n'enlevait pas ses doutes.

* * *

_Cheerful Cherry : Comment pe-tu dire qu'elle est comme moi si tu ne m'as jamais rencontré ??_

**(_Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle est comme moi si tu ne m'as jamais rencontré ??)_**

_Wild Wolf : Je te parle depuis trois mois ! Et la manière dont tu parles (quand tu es sérieuse) semble si profonde, tout comme elle… :P **(-tire la langue-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Quel est son nom ?_

_Wild Wolf : Pk ? Essaierais-tu de la draguer ?Oh non :o Ne me dis pas que tu es lesbienne ! -meurt-_

_**(Pourquoi ? Essaierais-tu de la draguer ?Oh non surpris Ne me dis pas que tu es lesbienne ! -meurt-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Tu sais, si tu étais ici avec moi en ce instant, je serais après toi avec un couteau ! Surveille tes paroles mon pote, Je suis sortie déjà sortie avec des garçons !_

_Wild Wolf : lol, jdéc jdéc, tu sé que je n'étais pas sérieux !_

_**(Lol, je plaisante, je plaisante, tu sais que je n'étais pas sérieux !)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Tu ferais MIEUX de ne pas l'être : **( -Fâchée-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : De tt façon, dis moi, qu'y-a-t-il de si spécial à propos de cette « fille spéciale » ?_

**_(De toute façon, dis moi, qu'y a-t-il de si spécial à propos de cette « fille spéciale » ?)_**

_Wild Wolf : Elle est…_

_Wild Wolf : …_

_Wild Wolf : Je l'ignore, elle est simplement différente. Elle voit tout plus profondément que ça ne paraît ou que c'est_… _Elle semble toujours heureuse, elle t'écoute, elle respecte l'autre et lui donne de l'espace personnel (ce qui est différent de la majorité des filles) et elle me regarde d'une manière amicale, pas comme les autres filles qui ne ME regarde même pas, mais qui regardent mon argent_… _Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance parce qu'elle est_… _honnête…_

_Cheerful Cherry : Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Tu sembles parler d'elle si profondément !_

_Wild Wolf : Oui je suppose_… _Mais c'est parce qu'elle est un sujet intéressant à parler…_

_Cheerful Cherry : Maintenant, je n'aime pas ce que tu dis…_

_Wild Wolf : Pk ? **(Pourquoi ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Tu parles d'elle comme si elle t'appartenait !_

_Wild Wolf : D'accord, que penses-tu de : je parle d'elle ainsi car…elle m'impressionne tellement… _

_Cheerful Cherry : À l'eau de rose…Mais mieux que le premier : ) **(-sourit-)**_

_Wild Wolf : Tu es difficile à satisfaire…_

_Cheerful Cherry : Mais tu m'aimes encore n'est-ce pas :D lol **(-sourit-) **_

_Wild Wolf : OO T'AIMER ?!?!? Quand ai-je dit ça ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : Tais-toi ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire, tu m'aimes d'une manière amicale, sinon, pourquoi me dirais-tu tout ça ?_

_Wild Wolf : D'accord, tu as gagné. Heureuse ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : Extrêmement ;) **(-clin d'œil-)**_

* * *

Syaoran ne put s'empêcher de sourire sur la manière dont cette fille agissait… Elle lui rappelait tellement Sakura… Si seulement elles étaient la même personne… Ce ne serait pas un rêve qui deviendrait réalité ? Et pourquoi continuait-elle à refuser de lui divulguer son nom ? Si elle devenait têtue, il devrait faire de même jusqu'à qu'un jour elle n'en puisse plus et craque… Mais au rythme où les choses allaient, il serait le premier à craquer avant même qu'elle ne commencer à se sentir anxieuse… 

Le téléphone sonna.

« Allô ? »

« Bonsoir Fils. »

« Oh… Salut Mère. »

Yelan entendit la déception dans la voix de son fils et ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu attendais l'appel de quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un comme… Ta petite-amie ou fiancée ? »

« Pas vraiment… Mais bien sûr, si elle m'appelait, ce serait génial… »

« Vraiment ? Alors toi et Alexia sortez enfin ensemble !! »

« QUOI ?!?!? haleta Syaoran, les yeux exorbités. Moi et ALEXIA ?!?!? Tu veux dire Skinner ? »

« XIAO LANG ! »

« Pardon, je veux dire, ALEXIA ET MOI ?? »

« Bien sûr… Elle est après toi depuis le premier jour que tu l'as engagée n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grogna fortement.

« Mère, je la HAIS ! Elle est trop curieuse et refuse de garder ses mains pour elle ! »

« Mais au moins elle t'aime ! »

« Correction, elle aime mon argent… De plus… Je viens de rencontrer celle que je voudrais épouser aujourd'hui… et ce n'est pas Skinner. »

« Vraiment ?!? Est-elle ta petite-amie ? Êtes-vous déjà fiancés ? Quand est le mariage ? Reviens-tu bientôt à Hong-Kong ? »

« Non Mère, je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui, elle est ma nouvelle mannequin… Et non je ne lui ai pas encore demandé de devenir ma petite-amie… e veux dire, j'ignore même si elle a un petit-ami ou non… De plus, elle est encore mal à l'aise avec moi… »

« Écoute Syaoran. Je te donne trois mois de plus. Si tu ne trouves personne d'autre, tu dois toujours rentrer à la maison. Et soit tu amènes Alexia, soit tu seras marié à Meiling. Tu sais qu'elle ne croit toujours pas que les fiançailles sont annulées… Tu l'as menée en bateau trop longtemps. »

Quelques clics des touches d'un clavier se firent entendre sur l'autre ligne.

« Yah ? Désolé, que disais-tu ? Trois mois de plus, trouver une fille ou Meiling ? »

« Xiao Lang, qu'écris-tu ? »

« Oh, je suis en train de parler à 'Cheerful Cherry'. »

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas abandonné avec elle n'est-ce pas… soupira-t-elle. »

« Nope. Mais bien sûr, Sakura – c'est le nom du nouveau mannequin - serait géniale aussi, sa personnalité est comme celle de Cherry… Mais bien sûr, si je devais rencontrer Cherry, je la choisirais probablement au lieu de Sakura… mais encore une fois… Sakura est gentille et incroyablement belle… Hé bien mon choix serait de me marier soit avec 'Cherry' soit Sakura… »

Yelan respira quelques fois, et ne parle pas jusqu'à qu'elle se soit calmée.

« Je m'en fiche Xiao Lang. Tu as déjà 22 ans et il est pour toi presque l'heure de prendre le contrôle du clan ! Ces anciens changent les règles en leur faveur, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire étant donné que ton père est mort et à moins que tu ne prennes sa place, les anciens règneront ! Trois mois, c'est tout ce que je te donne ! Oh yah, au passage, salue 'Cherry' de ma part. »

« Um… Ok ? Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ? »

« Parce que je dois faire une bonne première impression à ma peut-être-belle-fille. »

« Ok, peu importe… »

* * *

_Wild Wolf : Ma mère te salue._

_Cheerful Cherry : Quoi ?!?!_

_Wild Wolf : Ma mère te salue, je suis o tél avec elle…_

_**(Ma mère te salue, je suis au téléphone avec elle…)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Oh, ok. Salue la de ma part alors… :S **(-confus-)**_

_Wild Wolf : Oh yah, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?_

_Wild Wolf : Ma mère m'a dit de te le demander._

_Cheerful Cherry : OO Ta mère serait-elle ton agente matrimoniale ou quelque chose ?_

_Wild Wolf : Quelque chose comme ça…Oh, et maintenant, elle veut savoir si tu voudrais devenir ma petite-amie ou au moins, commencer à me voir. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avc el sur ça…_

**(_Quelque chose comme ça_… _Oh, et maintenant, elle veut savoir si tu voudrais devenir ma petite-amie ou au moins, commencer à me voir. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle sur ça…)_**

_Cheerful Cherry : OO_

_Wild Wolf : Est-ce un oui ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : Uh, c'est un NON ! Tu es étrange là…_

_Wild Wolf ! Ok, maintenant ma mère te demande si tu peux rester à Hong Kong pour toujours._

_Cheerful Cherry : Pk ? **(Pourquoi ?)**_

_Wild Wolf : Car si tu m'épouses, tu devras probablement y habiter pr tjrs._

_**(Car si tu m'épouses, tu devras probablement y habiter pour toujours.)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : KOI ?!?!Je n'ai même pas accepté de me marier avc toi ! OO Serais-tu bourré ?_

**_(QUOI ?!?! Je n'ai même pas accepté de me marier avec toi ! OO Serais-tu saoûl ?)_**

_Wild Wolf : Je ne fais que répéter ce que ma mère dit !_

_Cheerful Cherry : o je voi…tu écoutes encor ta mère eh ?_

**_(Oh je vois_…** **_Tu écoutes encore ta mère eh ?)_**

_Wild Wolf : Ne me charries pas sur ça…Si tu conéC ma mère, tu tremberé à ses pieds…_

**_(Ne me taquine pas sur ça_… _Si tu connaissais ma mère, tu tremberais à ses pieds…)_**

_Wild Wolf : trembleré **(tremblerais)**_

_Wild Wolf : Ok, maintenant elle veut connaître ton nom, âge, numéro de téléphone, et adresse que je puisse te rendre visite un jour…_

_Cheerful Cherry : OO Tout ce que je peux te dire est que je suis au Japon…_

_Wild Wolf : OUI !_

_Cheerful Cherry : OO ?_

_Wild Wolf : J'AI ENFIN DECOUVERT QUELQUE CHOSE SUR TOI !! OH YAH !_

_Cheerful Cherry : OO ?????????????_

* * *

Sakura sentait que cette conversation était vraiment étrange…Pourquoi donc voulait-il l'épouser s'ils ne s'étaient même pas rencontrés auparavant ? Pourquoi sa mère voulait la marier si elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant ? C'était vraiment étrange… 

« JE SUIS DE RETOUR !! »

« Salut Tomoyo ! salua Sakura, ne retirant pas ses yeux de l'écran. »

Tomoyo monta à l'étage suivie par Eriol qui dit un rapide « Salut » à Sakura avant de rejoindre Tomoyo dans la cuisine.

« Je me demande ce qu'il y a pour dîner… déclara-t-elle. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sort de la casserole un bâton épais, d'une couleur marron et jaune et cria.

« QUE _DIABLE_ EST-CE QUE _CETTE CHOSE _EST CENSEE ETRE ?!?!accusa-t-elle, tenant le bâton haut. »

Sakura se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« Un maïs séché. »

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE_ C'_EST CENSE ETRE ? demanda-t-elle, montrant la casserole où il restait seulement deux minuscules maïs trop cuits. TU T'ATTENDS A CE QUE ERIOL ET MOI MANGEIONS _ÇA _?!?! »

Sakura se retourna à nouveau et haussa les épaules.

« Tu viens de répondre à tes premières questions… C'est supposé être des maïs séchés… »

Tomoyo secoua la tête.

« J'ai besoin de t'apprendre à nouveau comment cuisiner… »

Hormis la dispute avec Tomoyo, tout se déroula sans problèmes cette nuit… Sakura commençait à se sentir attirée par Wolf… Elle ignorait quand cela avait commencé, mais il lui semblait que tout d'un coup, même s'il semblait étrange, au moins il avait un sens de l'humour et savait exactement quand dire quoi et quand arrêter… Mais assez tôt, il était 11 heures, et Sakura dit « Bye » à Wolf à contrecœur. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller dormir maintenant… Ce ne serait pas bien d'être en retard à son premier supposé jour de travail…

Sakura se glissa sous ses couvertures et tomba dans un sommeil profond… Son monde rempli de rêves charmants…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapitre 3 partie 1

**REALITY'S DIFFERENCE**

Auteur: Mini Sweety

Traductrice: Panthere

Correctrice: Cely

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Card Captor Sakura ni cette histoire qui appartient à Mini Sweety.

**I don't own this story. It is Mini Sweety's.**

Rating: T

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Coupure de courant nocturne**

**PARTIE 1**

* * *

Tomoyo secoua gentiment sa meilleure amie. 

« Sakura, réveille-toi… Sakura… Bonjour… Il est l'heure de te lever pour aller travailler !! »

Sakura repoussa les mains.

« Non… Je veux dormir… Mon réveil n'a même pas encore sonné… Pourquoi me réveilles-_tu _? »

« Sakura-Chan… Il est déjà 8 heures ! Ne dois-tu pas être au travail à 8h30 ?? »

« Yah… et alors… »

Elle se cacha sous sa couverture.

« Sakura… Il te reste seulement 30 minutes… »

« Oh… »Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. « QUOI ?!? Il me reste seulement une demi-heure ?!? OH NON !! ET MON PATRON DETESTE LES GENS QUI NE SONT PAS A L'HEURE !! JE SUIS EN RETAAARRD !!!!

* * *

**_45 Minutes plus tard…_**

Syaoran s'assit à son bureau et vérifia l'heure une fois de plus. _Où est-elle ? Elle était censée être là il y a 15 minutes… Quelque chose lui serait-il arrivé ? _ Il s'assit dans sa chaise tournante et soupira.

* * *

_**9 Heures du Matin…**_

« LAISSEZ PASSER !!! »

Sakura se glissa sans effort entre les personnes alors qu'elle courrait vers l'ascenseur.

« JE SUIS EN RETAAARRD !! »

Elle pressa le bouton à répétition.

« ALLEZ !! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur.

« Niveau trois… niveau trois… niveau trois… niveau trois… »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sakura se précipita dehors.

« Pièce 314, pièce 314, pièce 314, pièce – C'EST ICI ! »

Elle frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit.

« Oh bonjour Sakura ! »

« JE SUIS _TELLEMENT _DESOLEE !!! haleta-t-elle lourdement. »

Syaoran lui sourit.

« Rentre, et prends un siège. »

Il rentra à l'intérieur, Sakura derrière lui, s'assit sur sa chaise en cuir et sortit un formulaire. Sakura s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Je suis navrée Mr Li -»

« Je t'ai dit hier, tu peux m'appeler Syaoran. »

« Désolée, je voulais dire Syaoran, je suis en retard ce matin parce que la nuit dernière je cha- » _Oh non ! Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis en retard parce que je chattais en ligne ! Quel genre de pathétique excuse est-ce ?_

« Continue… »

« Je coupais des légumes ! » _Ok, pas bon, mais au moins c'est mieux que la vérité… _

« Couper… des légumes ? »

« Um ouais ! »

« Et combien de temps ça t'a pris ? »

« Hé bien, j'ai commencé à les couper quand je suis rentrée jusqu'à minuit ! »

« Combien de légumes devais-tu couper pour que ça prenne aussi longtemps ? »

« Vous voyez, um, ma meilleure amie avec laquelle je vis est le genre de cuisinier qui cuisine beaucoup de nourriture en une fois. Et c'est pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de temps ! »

« Um, c'est d'accord. Oublie ça. Tout le monde est en retard une fois de temps en temps. Sois juste à l'heure demain ok ? »

« Hai. »

« De toute manière, »

Il sortit un stylo de son tiroir et le lui tendit avec le formulaire.

« J'aimerais que tu remplisses ce formulaire, ensuite, que tu ailles au Niveau 5, pièce 508. Quelqu'un devrait t'y attendre, ils te diront quoi faire quand tu y iras. »

Sakura acquiesça et prit le formulaire avec le stylo.

* * *

Prénom : Sakura 

Nom : Kimonoto

Date de naissance : 01/04/1985

Sexe : Femelle

Numéro de téléphone (maison) : 338-7804

Numéro de téléphone (urgence) : 828-0028

Adresse : 1183 Clevens Crescent

* * *

Sakura lui rendit le formulaire et s'adossa à sa chaise, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. 

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose… »

Elle acquiesça et se leva pour partir mais fut surprise lorsque Syaoran la rappela.

« ATTENDS ! »

Elle se retourna et cligna des yeux.

« Euh… Je t'emmène, um, toujours à, uh, l'arrêt de bus au-aujourd'hui… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, yah, si cela ne vous ennuie pas trop… »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Sakura sourit.

« Ok, alors merci encore ! Je vais y aller maintenant ! »

Elle se retourna et passa la porte. Syaoran sortit de son bureau et entra dans la pièce à côté où Yukito et Takashi qui s'agitaient sur la photo qu'ils avaient prise hier, sur laquelle était la mieux et ce qui devait être changé.

« Hey Takashi ! »

Il se retourna et regarda Syaoran avant de retourner à son écran d'ordinateur.

« Hey mec, besoin de quelque chose ? »

Syaoran prit une chaise et s'y assit.

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur… une grosse faveur… »

« Parle. »

« J'ai besoin que tu me prennes à l'arrêt de bus tous les jours à partir de maintenant. »

« QUOI ? Pourquoi ? »

Takashi le regarda, choqué.

« J'ai dû t'y prendre hier et aujourd'hui, tu me dis que je dois faire ça tous les jours pour le reste de ma vie ? »

« Allez ! Je ne veux pas retourner à ma voiture tous les jours… »

« Pourquoi vas-tu à cet arrêt de bus de toute façon ? »

« Euh, Je um, tu vois, uh, c'est comme… Euh, Sakura, elle uh, doit prendre le bus tous les jours, et um, je ne veux pas qu'elle se perde, donc je lui ai promis de l'accompagner jusqu'à cet euh, arrêt de bus tous les jours… Et je um, lui ai comme dit que tu venais toujours me prendre où que je sois, donc um, elle a supposé qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes… »

« QUOI ?!? Tu me fais subir tous ces tracas pour marcher avec la nouvelle mannequin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ?!? L'aimerais-tu ou quelque chose ? »

« Je, uh, um, tu vois, c'est juste que, um, vraiment je, uh, ne veux pas qu'elle, um, soit, er, um, donc, quoi, uh, perdue… »

« Fais le Tak, dit soudainement Yukito, se détournant de l'ordinateur, souriant à Syaoran. Il le fera, à une condition. »

« ES-TU _FOU _?!? JE NE VAIS PAS ALLER LE CHERCHER A CE STUPIED ARRÊT DE BUS CHAQUE JOUR POUR LE RESTANT DE MA VIE !! »

« Tais-toi. De toute façon, il le fera si tu dis à Alexia quelque chose pour nous… »

Takashi arrêta soudainement sa colère aux mots de Yukito et il sourit.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Dis lui que toutes les photos prises hier que nous avons regardées, Sakura était définitivement meilleure, et qu'elle sera celle qui aura sa photo publiée. »

Syaoran déglutit.

« Elle ne va pas bien le prendre… »

« C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle nous te demandons de le faire. Ça marche ? »

« … »

« Alors ? Takashi te conduira à ta voiture tous les jours si tu fais ça. »

« D'accord. Ça marche. »

* * *

_**Sakura…**_

Elle frappa à la porte. Une fille avec de longs cheveux noir, une peau laiteuse et des yeux gris lui ouvrit.

« Tu dois être la nouvelle mannequin dont tout le monde parle ? »

« Huh ? »

Elle sourit gentiment.

« Rentre. »

Sakura entra dans la petite pièce et s'adossa contre le mur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des miroirs dans cette salle.

« Tu es… »

« Kinomoto Sakura. Appelle-moi Sakura. »

« Lera Toria, Et tu peux m'appeler Tora. »

Elle la regarda de plus près.

« Espérons que ce qu'Alexia raconte n'est qu'un mensonge… Tu sembles être une sympathique personne. »

« Hoe ? »

« Peu importe. »

Toria se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où elle ouvrit une porte de la couleur du mur.

« Viens, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Ce que Sakura avait pensé de la salle au premier abord était faux. Cela pouvait ressembler à un minuscule miroir, mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle du fond, son point de vue avait brutalement changé. La salle était immense ! C'était rempli de rangées de vêtements, chacun avec son propre style et couleur. Il y avait au moins vingt différentes rangées et chaque rangée avait au moins cinquante ensembles d'habits. « Wow… »

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Toria apparut soudainement d'entre les montagnes de tissus, tenant une pile d'habits dans ses bras et regarda Sakura.

« Je pense avoir trouvé ta couleur… »

Elles prirent des mesures d'abord, puis Sakura essaya toutes les différentes robes, jupes, pantalons, jeans, shorts, T-shirts, débardeurs… Vous l'avez dit. Cependant ils étaient tous d'un tissu transparent, soyeux, et vert clair comme elle l'avait dit, relaté à ses yeux. Après deux heures, elles avaient finalement décidé ce qui serait le mieux sur elle, et elles allèrent à la pièce attenante où Toria commença à la maquiller. Sakura toussa et éternua lorsque la poudre fut posée sur son visage.

Une heure plus tard, Toria repoussa tout le matériel et recula d'un pas pour admirer son travail. Sakura avait ses cheveux attachés en une serrée et haute queue de cheval avec des mèches de cheveux tombant au hasard, ses ongles vernis en rose avec un pétale de cerisier brillant sur chaque. Son visage entier était couvert de poudre, ce qui rendait sa peau plus blanche, avec des pointes rosées sur les deux joues. Du fard à paupière clair et brillant – qui tenait plus du vert que du bleu -, de l'eye-liner qui allongeait ses yeux, et du mascara d'un vert foncé. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes, mais d'un rose clair avec du gloss par-dessus.

Son haut blanc était quelque peu comme un soutien-gorge, hormis le milieu qui était détaché et était à la place noué fermement avec des ficelles rose clair gonflées et entrecroisées (le style lacets de chaussures). Le haut aussi avait des longues manches d'un vert émeraude extrêmement transparent qui se terminaient un peu en dessous de ses doigts. Et le bas possédait une large ouverture, des fentes sur les deux côtés jusqu'aux épaules, seulement liés au milieu de la manche par un minuscule nœud. Son jean bleu foncé était extrêmement étroit. Il serrait ses jambes de la cuisse jusqu'aux genoux. Après ça, le jean s'ouvrait et tombait sur le sol. Il y avait deux fentes sur le côté du pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, décorées de bijoux, boutons, bagues, pierres et bouts de ficelles scintillants. Le jean possédait une épaisse ceinture de cuir brun clair, qui était noué au-dessus de sa jambe droite, le reste de la ceinture pendait vers le sol, l'épaisseur couvrant presque sa jambe droite entière. (Le style Cow boy/gril).

« Très… adolescent… commenta Sakura, se regardant dans un des nombreux miroirs dans la pièce. »

« C'est le but, sourit Toria à son travail. Je devrais dire à trouver un désert pour la prochaine scène ou quelque chose parce que je ne vais pas abandonner tant que tu n'auras pas une photo prise dans cette tenue et gagner au moins deux récompenses… »

Elle ouvrit la porte qui conduisait à l'extérieur et fit un geste à Sakura pour qu'elle la suive.

« Allons montrer ça à Takashi. Une fois qu'il aura vu ta perfection, je suis certaine que sa prochaine scène sera bien plus adaptée à ta tenue.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la pièce 316 où Takashi et Yukito étaient. Sur le chemin, plusieurs personnes commentèrent combien Sakura paraissait belle, ce à quoi elle répondait par un « Merci » faible et un rougissement. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle 316, elle n'était pas si silencieuse et la raison leur fut révélée lorsqu'elles firent un pas à l'intérieur.

« TOI ! grogna Alexia, plaquant le dos de Sakura contre le mur en tenant son cou, l'étranglant. (Puisqu'elle n'avait pas de haut à col) TOUT EST DE TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE ! TU M'AS TOUT ENLEVEE ALORS QUE JE SUIS BIEN MIEUX QUE TOI ! JE TE HAIS ! »

« Ack, laisse, m-moi par…partir maintenant ! Tu m'é-é-é-étrangles ! »

Sakura se débattit, tentant de repousser ses doigts, mais Alexia la tenait en une prise mortelle et paraissait extrêmement en colère.

« Laisse-la partir Alex ! »

Syaoran s'avança et l'éloigna de Sakura.

« Tu agis démesurément ! Ce n'est pas si grave, il y a toujours une prochaine fois ! »

Alexia était sérieusement en colère et hors de contrôle. Elle en avait après Sakura à propos de quelque chose, c'était sûr. Syaoran tentait de calmer la fille, Toria boudait parce que personne n'avait remarqué son chef-d'œuvre, Takashi et Yukito étaient encore en train de corriger les photos, ignorant la scène. C'est le but n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelle autre raison Takashi conduirait jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour récupérer son patron et le ramener ? Ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire avec Skinner. Après qu'Alexia se soit suffisamment calmée pour pourvoir parler à Sakura sans l'étrangler jusqu'à la mort, elle lui dit la raison pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Il s'avérait que tout le monde avait dit que la photo de Sakura paraissait bien mieux que celles d'Alexia. Elle était bien, mais comparée à Sakura… Eh bien, elles n'étaient pas comparables, ses expressions étaient trop fausses. Tout le monde avait décidé sans l'avertir que la photo publiée serait celle de Sakura et non d'Alexia. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, Alexia était sur presque toutes les photos, et elle ne voulait pas être battue par une « amatrice » qu'elle haïssait. Elle savait que cette fille provoquait des ennuis dès le premier jour, mais pourtant qui aurait pensé qu'elle était _bien _pire ?

Alexia ne se remit pas de sa colère et jalousie envers Sakura, surtout lorsque Toria fit remarquer à tout le monde, elle encore plus, tous eurent le souffle coupé devant sa beauté et oublièrent Alexia. Syaoran parvint à la faire arrêter de crier et abandonner pour cette fois en promettant de dîner avec elle le Vendredi prochain. Le reste de la journée passa sans problèmes. La moitié du temps, le gang fit tout ce qu'il peut pour parfaire cette photo et tenter des effets spéciaux. Sakura était partie déjeuner, comme tous les autres, pourtant aucun indice sur où Syaoran était allé… Il semblait juste… avoir disparu.

Le jour passa, tout allait bien et les personnes étaient toutes amicales étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas à voir Alexia… Parfois Sakura souhaitait avoir suffisamment de cran pour répliquer à la fille. C'était plutôt irritant d'avoir quelqu'un qui pensait qu'ils étaient tout alors qu'ils étaient seulement bons, mais pas excellent. C'était plutôt pathétiques de la regarder se montrer en spectacle alors qu'il n'y avait rien à regarder.

Bientôt, il fut 5 heures, et tout le monde rangea ses affaires pour partir. « Sakura ! »

Sakura se retourna et vit Syaoran qui la saluait. Elle le salua en retour et sourit. « Hey ! »

« Prête à partir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils sortirent et parlèrent de quelques petites choses, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire puisqu'ils – après tout – ne connaissaient pas l'autre très bien… C'était confortable et inconfortable à la fois, lorsque le bus arriva, ils se dirent au revoir.

« S'il te plait, essaye d'être à l'heure demain d'accord ? »

Sakura acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, c'est juste que je suis allée me coucher tard la nuit dernière et je ne suis plus habituée à le réveiller tôt puisque cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je suis allée à l'université… »

« C'est bon, vraiment, je ne te blâme pas. Je te rappelle, c'est tout. »

Sakura acquiesça et l'enlaça brièvement.

« Merci encore. »

Elle entra dans le bus alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, l'emmenant à la maison.

* * *

_**Maison…**_

Elle jeta son sac au sol et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle s'y assit et s'y reposa un moment avait d'aller vérifier le répondeur du téléphone. Il y avait un message de Tomoyo…

« Hey Sakura ! J'appelle juste pour te dire que je serai probablement à la maison un peu plus tard ce soir, peut-être dans les environs de 8-10 heures. Je passe la soirée avec Eriol. Fais toi à dîner, ou commande-toi quelque chose, peu importe. De toute façon, je te parle plus tard et ne t'ennuie pas à me rappeler parce que mon téléphone sera éteint ! Eh bien, Ja ne Saku **(Bye)** ! Au passage, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est Tomoyo ! Oh, et s'il y a vraiment une urgence appelle moi et laisse un message sur mon répondeur, et je te répondrais aussi tôt que possible, à plus tard ! »

Son premier jour de travail avait été fatiguant et amusant à la fois. Cela avait été fatiguant car elle n'était pas habituée à se réveiller aussi tôt et en fait 'travailler' pour une journée entière. Mais s'asseoir à la maison 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 n'était tout simplement pas assez d'exercice, donc cela avait été aussi amusant d'un autre point de vue.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que de parler à son jamais-rencontré-auparavant-ignorant-même-le-vrai-nom-mais-amusant-à-discuter-avec ami 'Wolf'. Sakura sourit à cette pensée, sauta immédiatement sur l'ordinateur et l'alluma…

oOoOo

_Wild Wolf : Hey_

_Cheerful Cherry : …_

_Wild Wolf : Koi de 9 ? **(Quoi de neuf ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : …_

_Wild Wolf : Est-ce que tu vas dire autre chose que '…' ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : …_

_Wild Wolf : HELLO !! T là ? **(HELLO! Es-tu là?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : …_

_Wild Wolf : Oh j'ai compris. Tu veux me courtiser comme toutes les autres filles mais tu es trop timide pour le dire ?? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ressens la même chose pour toi aussi ! Donne moi tn adresse et on va s'amuser tt la nuit :D _

**_(Oh j'ai compris. Tu veux me courtiser comme toutes les autres filles mais tu es trop timide pour le dire ?? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ressens la même chose pour toi aussi ! Donne-moi ton adresse et on va s'amuser toute la nuit ! –rit-)_**

_Cheerful Cherry : OO EWWW ! Garde tes fantaisies sexuelles ailleurs s'il te plait!Je ne suis pas intéressée ! Méchant !_

_Wild Wolf : YAY ! Lol, j'ai réussi à te faire dire autre chose que '…' :D ptdr, j'ai toujours une solution pour tout… :P _

_**(YAY ! Lol, j'ai réussi à te faire dire autre chose que '…' !! –rit- -pétée de rire-, j'ai toujours une solution pour tout… -tire la langue-) **_

_Cheerful Cherry : …_

_Wild Wolf : -- Allez ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?? Dis quelque chose !_

_Cheerful Cherry : …_

_Wild Wolf : Qu'est-ce que je doi fair pr que tu parle ?_

_**(Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu parles ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Est-ce que ta mère é o tél avec toi tt de suite ?_

_**(Est-ce que ta mère est au téléphone avec toi tout de suite ?)**_

_Wild Wolf ??uh, non…_

_Cheerful Cherry : PHEW ! Ok alors je peux te parler si c'est le cas! ) _

_Wild Wolf : O .o Tu as peur de ma mère ? Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris. –hoche la tête- Maintenant tu vois ce que j'ai dû endurer chaque jour de ma vie ?? -- -soupir- tu devré te sentir dsl pr moi…**(tu devrais te sentir désolée pour moi…)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Je n'ai pas peur de ta mère, mais de sa folie…comment peut-elle me demander de tépouser alors que ns ne ns sommes jamais rencontrés ?!?_

_**(Je n'ai pas peur de ta mère, mais de sa folie…comment peut-elle me demander de t'épouser alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés ?!?)**_

_Wild Wolf : D'accord alors, rencontrons-nous cet nuit é marrions nous :D_

_**(D'accord alors, rencontrons-nous cette nuit et marrions nous ! –rit-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : OO Je ne voulais pas dire ça !!! Je voulais juste dire, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle à des étrangers !_

_Wild Wolf : Mais si nous nous marrions, nous ne serons plus des étrangers :D **(-rit-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Qui êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous Wolf ou mère Wolf ? Je suis paniquée, je le suis vraiment…et c'est mon premier jour de travail, supposée être heureuse…é tu é en train de le ruiné… :'( **(et tu es en train de le ruiner…-pleure-)**_

_Wild Wolf : AWWWWWW !! Je suis siiiiiiii dsl :'( Je ne voulais pas te paniquer ! Tu me pardone ?Stp ? Je suis si dssllll !! Je sui un mové garçon mais g retenu mes leçon, dis tu me pardone ?_

**_(AWWWWWW !! Je suis siiiiiiii désolé !! –pleure- Je ne voulais pas te paniquer ! Tu me pardonnes ? S'il te plait ? Je suis si déssoolllléé !! Je suis un mauvais garçon mais j'ai retenu mes leçons, dis tu me pardonnes ?) _**

_Cheerful Cherry : Tu ressembles à un enfant de deux ans._

_Wild Wolf : Peut-être je le suis, dans un corps plus âgé ;) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA :P_

_**(Peut-être je le suis, dans un corps plus âgé –clin d'œil- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! –tire la langue-) **_

_Cheerful Cherry : Je ne veux rien entendre de ta vie personnelle...trop d'informations… :P **(-tire la langue-)**_

_Wild Wolf : De tt façon, koi de 9 ? **( De toute façon, quoi de neuf ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : r1 comme d'habitude, mais mon premier jour de travail était définitivement…unique…_

**_(Rien comme d'habitude, mais mon premier jour de travail était définitivement… unique…)_**

_Wild Wolf : Unique ? Pk unique ? **(Unique ? Pourquoi unique ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Paske je né jamé été travailler oparavant ! Lol, apparemment c'est différent :P_

**_(Parce que je n'ai jamais été travailler auparavant ! Lol apparemment c'est différent –tire la langue-)_**

_Wild Wolf : Lol, jvoi, jvoi, mais non, sérieusement, peu importe ce qui t'es arrivé, ça ne peut pas être aussi 'unique' que ce qui m'est arrivé… _

_**(Lol, je vois, je vois, mais non, sérieusement, peu importe ce qui t'es arrivé, ça ne peut pas être aussi 'unique' que ce qui m'est arrivé…) **_

_Cheerful Cherry : Oh ? é ke t til arrivé ? **(Oh et que t'es t'il arrivé?)**_

_Wild Wolf : J'ai dû accepter d'emmener dîner Vendredi prochain une p totale…et je la hais ! Elle a menacé d'étrangler ma nouvelle employée si je refusais…-- alors je n'avais pas tellement le choix_

_Wild Wolf : Puisque cette « nouvelle employée » est la fille dont je t'ai parlée hier_

_Cheerful Cherry : Whoa ! Harsh, je ne t'ai jamais entendu jurer auparavant ! Tu dois vraiment haïr cette fille ! OO_

_Wild Wolf : Elle m'énerve tellement mais elle est trop stupide pour le réaliser…_

_Cheerful Cherry : Aww ! Tu parais si triste ! Tu voudrais que j'aille tuer cet grande-méchante-fille pr toi ? Pauvre bébé, attaché à cette fille…_

_**(Aww ! Tu parais si triste ! Tu voudrais que j'aille tuer cette grande-méchante-fille pour toi ? Pauvre bébé, attaché à cette fille…)**_

_Wild Wolf : Yah, tu pouré la tuer pr moi s'il te plait ? Je t'aimerai pr tjrs !_

**_(Yah tu pourrais la tuer pour moi s'il te plait ? Je t'aimerai pour toujours !) _**

_Cheerful Cherry : EWWW ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes pr tjrs ! **( EWWW ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes pour toujours !)**_

_Wild Wolf : M-mais, comment peux-tu être ossi méchant avec moi :'( Tu ne méme plu ?? **(M-mais, comment peux-tu être aussi méchante avec moi ?? –pleure- Tu ne m'aimes plus ??)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Oui, non, peut-être, pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas. : ) :D : ) **(-sourit- -rit- -sourit-)**_

_Wild Wolf : -- Ça m'aide tellement…_

_oOoOo_

Elle agissait toujours comme une mignonne petite fille rebelle, n'agréant jamais avec ce qu'il disait, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de si adorable en elle, on ne savait jamais ce qui allait arriver et ce qu'elle allait décider de vous lancer… Syaoran tapa quelque chose en réponse comme « N'est-ce pas ? Oh, j'ai oublié, tu es apparemment trop idiote pour le réaliser… »

_RING RING_

« PAS ENCORE ! gémit Syaoran en se saisissant du téléphone. Bonjour mère. »

« Mon dieu, ne serais-tu grognon aujourd'hui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles _encore _?!?! »

« Je t'appellerai chaque jour de ces trois prochains mois jusqu'à que tu reviennes à Hong-Kong avec ta fiancée ou femme. Oublie ça deux secondes. Voudrais-tu que je t'envoie un jet privé pour t'amener le jour du départ ? »

Syaoran grimaça.

« Puis-je avoir quelque chose… un peu… moins extravaguent ? Envoie moi deux billets pour Hong-Kong, ce sera suffisant, et si possible, je ne veux pas des billets d'avions, le bateau serait bien plus appréciable. »

« Les choses que tu me fais faire… Alors, y a-t-il des progrès pour ta 'petite-amie' ? Qu'as-tu découvert à son sujet ? »

« Sa date de naissance, adresse, numéro fixe et numéro de portable. »

« VRAIMENT ?? Et comment as-tu appris tout cela en une journée ?? »

« Elle doit remplir un formulaire, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh… »

On pouvait entendre sa déception dans sa voix.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu avais finalement trouvé le courage de demander quelque chose à cette fille en personne… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu ne changeras jamais mon fils… Mais tant que tu pourras l'avoir dans les trois mois prochains, je n'ai aucun problème. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mère. Si la sanction est d'être marié à Meiling, je ferai n'importe quoi ! »

« Xiao Lang ! s'exclama-t-elle, le désapprouvant. De toute manière, es-tu en train de parler à cette Cherry à l'instant même ? »

« Je lui parle toujours… de toute façon, pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce que… »

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapitre 3 partie 2

**REALITY'S DIFFERENCE**

Auteur: Mini Sweety

Traductrice: Panthere

Correctrice: Cely

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Card Captor Sakura ni cette histoire qui appartient à Mini Sweety.

**I don't own this story. It is Mini Sweety's.**

Rating: T

Note: Sexy Goddess Tomoyo, 18 ans

Cheerful Cherry Sakura, 18 ans

EH Eriol, 22 ans

Wild Wolf Syaoran, 22 ans

Résumé: Tomoyo essaye de faire "chatter" Sakura. Celle-ci, fatiguée que Tomoyo la harcèle toute la journée, accepte. Pour la première fois, 'Cheerful Cherry' (Joyeuse Cerise) rencontre 'Wild Wolf' (Loup Sauvage).

Mais elle a besoin d'un job sans quoi elle serait à court d'argent. Son travail? Être mannequin...pour une compagnie appartenant a Li. Son boss a essayé de la séduire, elle a peur et demande à 'Wild Wolf' quoi faire. Sa réponse? ' Reste éloignée de lui et ignore le'.

Puis 'Wild Wolf' lui demande ce qu'elle ferait si elle était un homme et qu'il y avait une femme qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui tentait de l'éviter? Elle a dit : 'N'abandonne jamais, continue de la poursuivre'

**CHAPITRE 3 : Coupure de courant nocturne**

**PARTIE 2**

oOoOo

_Wild Wolf : Ma mère te redit « Bonjour »…_

_Cheerful Cherry : Peut-être que je devrais partir…OO_

_Cheerful Cherry : je dois y aller !!_

_Cheerful Cherry : À plus tard !_

_Cheerful Cherry : bye !!_

_Wild Wolf : Attends ! __Ne pars pas déjà ! Reste !_

_Wild Wolf : elle a promis de ne pas agir trop… (comme tu l'as dit) follement aujourd'hui…_

_Cheerful Cherry : …_

_Wild Wolf : Allez ! __Ne pars pas à coz d'elle ! Tu ne ve plus me parlé :'( Est-ce que tu me hais autt :'(_

_**(Allez ! Ne pars pas à cause d'elle ! Tu ne veux plus me parler ? –pleure- Est-ce que tu me hais autant ? –pleure-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : …_

_Cheerful Cherry : Ce n'est pas toi…J'aime te parler…mais ta mère (sans offense) me terrifie…vraiment beaucoup…_

« Mère, elle a dit que tu la terrifiais donc peux-tu s'il te plait ne pas me dire de taper quelque chose qui vient de moi parce qu'elle va se déconnecter par peur de toi…Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tu effraies tout le monde ? »

« Dis lui que je veux juste lui poser quelques simples questions aujourd'hui, pas aussi absurdes que celles d'hier… »

« D'accord…Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu ne lui fasses pas peur… »

_Wild Wolf : Ok, quelques simples questions cette fois, elle a dit._

_Cheerful Cherry : Hm…ok_

_Wild Wolf : Quel est ton vrai nom ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : _

_Wild Wolf : OO Tu joues à un pendu avec moi ??_

_Cheerful Cherry : non, tu joues à un pendu avec toi-mm parce que tu va résoudre ça sans moi…_

_**(non, tu joues à un pendu avec toi-même parce que tu vas résoudre ça sans moi…) **_

_Wild Wolf : OO C'est pire !_

_Cheerful Cherry :D Oui, eh bien je suis mauvaise alors vis avec… :) Questions suivantes…_

_**(-rit- Oui, eh bien je suis mauvaise alors vis avec… -sourit- Questions suivantes…)**_

_Wild Wolf : D'accord…Où vis-tu ?_

_Cheerful Cherry : Au Japon._

_Wild Wolf : -- Je ne le voulais pas dire comme ça !_

_Cheerful Cherry : Eh bien tu aurais dû le préciser dans ta question n'est-ce pas : ) **(-sourit-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : N'essaye pas de changer ta question maintenant, c'est trop tard… :P :D **(-tire la langue- -rit-)**_

_Wild Wolf : ...-- gnll...et maintenant dis moi..._

_**(...-- génial..et maintenant dis moi...)**_

_Cheerful Cherry: C'est mieux que de ne jamais te le dire..._

_Wild Wolf : --"_

_Cheerful Cherry:D D'autres questions?? **( -rit- D'autres questions?)**_

_Wild Wolf : Quel est ton numéro de téléphone?_

_Cheerful Cherry7 chiffres._

_Wild Wolf : ...Tu essayes vraiment de me rendre fou n'est-ce-pas?_

_Cheerful CherryYep :) Alors dis-moi, est-ce que je réussis:D lol :p_

_**(Yep -sourit- Alors dis moi, est-ce que je réussis? -rit- lol -tire la langue-)**_

_Wild Wolf : ..._

_Wild Wolf : NE PEUX-TU PAS ETRE GENTILLE POUR UNE FOIS:'( :'( ( ;; **(-pleure-, -pleure-, -triste-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : TAIS TOI ET ARRETE DE TE PLAINDRE!!_

_Wild Wolf: ..._

_Wild Wolf : Tu es pire que ma mère..._

_Cheerful Cherry : qu'est ce que c suppose vouloir dire::_

_**(Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?!?!?! -en colère-)**_

_Wild Wolf : Je veux dire que bien que ma mère soit cruelle, tu l'es encor +...;) :D_

_**(Je veux dire que bien que ma mère soit cruelle, tu l'es encore plus...-clin d'œil- -rit-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : ..._

_Cheerful Cherry : Je ne te parle plus..._

_Cheerful Cherry : Hmph_

_Wild Wolf : ..._

_Wild Wolf : Tu es sérieuse ?? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Est ce que c'est aussi grave d'être plus cruelle que la femme la plus cruelle qui a jamais existé ??_

_Wild Wolf : Hello ?? Tu es encore là ? Est ce que tu es fâchée contre moi ? _

_Wild Wolf : Hey, je suis désolé...:'( Tu ne peux pas me pardonner?_

_**(Hey, je suis désolé...-pleure- Tu ne peux pas me pardonner ?)**_

_Wild Wolf : Allez Cherry, parle-moi:'( J'ai dit dsl n'est-ce-pas? Je te promets que je ne le redirai plus!! ;;_

_**(Allez Cherry, parle-moi!! -pleure- Je me suis excusé n'est-ce-pas? Je te promets que je ne le redirai plus!! -pleure-)**_

Les lumières vacillèrent quelques fois puis tout revint. L'électricité était complètement coupée et la seule connexion qu'il restait était celle de Syaoran et de sa mère qui était de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"Merde..."

"Xiao Lang ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tout est soudainement calme..."

"Coupure de courant... Et Cherry doit être en colère parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle était plus cruelle que toi... Maintenant elle doit penser que je me suis déconnecté... Merde... Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas aller comme je le souhaite pour une fois ?!?!"

"Tu lui as dit que j'étais CRUELLE?!?!?!"

"Uh... Um... Non, j'ai juste dit que uh..."

"Non… Je pense juste que tu es... stricte... yah c'est ça… juste stricte, rien de plus..."

"Alors combien de temps cette coupure va-t-elle durer ?

"Pour te dire la vérité, j'en ai aucune idée... Espérons simplement que l'électricité sera de retour avant demain..."

"Et c'est sérieux ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'une partie ou tout le pays qui est touche ?"

"Je l'ignore, tout ce que je sais c'est que l'électricité ferait mieux de revenir bientôt parce que tout dans mon frigidaire va pourrir et je dois parler à Cherry bientôt avant qu'elle ne pense que je me suis déconnecté exprès..."

"Tu parles toujours d'elle maintenant ! Xiao Lang, si tu l'aimes à ce point, épouse-la ou quelque chose ! Pour l'amour de Dieu tu ne sais même pas le nom de cette fille !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je résoudrai tout d'ici trois mois..."

"Et qui vas-tu épouser ? Sakura, la fille que tu as rencontré et que tu connais, ou Cherry, une fille MSN dont tu ignores tout..."

"Ca dépend..."

_**Sakura...**_

Elle s'assit près de l'ordinateur, souriant silencieusement, fière d'elle-même, quand soudainement, les lumières s'éteignirent, l'écran devint noir, la pièce s'assombrit. C'était une de ces nuits sans étoiles, tout était noir. Sakura était terrifiée.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, _OH MON DIEU _!!"

Elle se leva, renversant sa chaise et courut dans le vide. Le téléphone sonna soudainement.

"HOOOEEEEEEEE!"

Le bruit sourd fit sursauter la pauvre fille. Elle tomba dans la cuisine, trébucha dans les escaliers, sur les tapis, tomba sur son postérieur plusieurs fois, renversa plusieurs chaises, mais elle atteignit le téléphone.

"A-Al-Allo?"

"Sakura-Chan!"

"T-Tomoyo ?"

"Oui c'est moi, oh mon dieu Sakura ! Ça t'est arrivé aussi? Je veux dire la coupure de courant, c'est noir comme dans un four ici ! Je suis tellement contente qu'Eriol soit avec moi en ce moment ! Mon dieu, je serais morte !"

"Ouais...Nous avons une coupure ici aussi..."soupira Sakura tristement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-_elle _pas avoir quelqu'un avec elle qui _la _réconforterait dans le noir?

" He bien, j'appelle juste pour te dire que je ne rentrerai pas à la maison ce soir, alors tu prendras soin de toi !"

"Oh ! Tu ne rentres pas ?? Hé bien, d'accord, bye Tomoyo... Je te verrai demain alors..."

" Ok, Ja **(bye) **!"

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone et s'accroupit dans un coin de la cuisine en sanglotant. Elle avait peur. Le noir avait toujours été une peur qu'elle était incapable de défier, et ce moment était le plus noir des noir. Il n'y avait pas une seule étincelle de lumière 5 kilomètres à la ronde. Le ciel n'avait pas ses étoiles habituellement scintillantes, et bien qu'elle possédait de nombreuses bougies et allumettes dans la maison, elle n'allait pas les chercher alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ses propres mains...

Que pouvait-elle faire? C'était l'obscurité la plus complète, elle ne pouvait pas dormir a cause de la peur, elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un cheveu au cas où les démons de la nuit l'entendraient et la dévoreraient... Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse passer le temps... Sa nuit allait être misérable, elle allait travailler le lendemain avec des yeux bouffis... et c'était si elle allait travailler...

_**Syaoran...**_

"Mère, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Vas-tu enfin me le dire ? "

"Pour l'amour des dieux Xiao Lang ! Réfléchis tu veux? Si tu étais une fille, comment agirais-tu et te sentirais-tu dans le noir?"

"Je ne suis pas une fille, Mère, je suis un homme."

"Faux, la réponse est, la peur ! Et si tu veux faire bonne impression sur quelqu'un que tu veux, que ferais-tu?"

"Faire ce qu'elle veut que je fasse..."

"... ... ... Et je pensais qu'il t'était poussé un nouveau cerveau pendant ces quelques années...LA REPONSE EST D'ALLER CHEZ ELLE IMMEDIATEMENT ET LA RASSURER ! C'EST CE DONT LES FEMMES ONT BESOIN QUAND ELLES ONT PEUR ET CROIS MOI UNE JEUNE FILLE DE 18 ANS A TOUS LES DROITS D'AVOIR PEUR DANS LE NOIR !!"

"Oh..."

"..."

"Et...?

"Et ? Et que fais-tu encore ici ??"

"Mère, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Je ne vais pas aller chez elle !!"

"Tu as son adresse, et je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra une fois qu'elle connaitra la raison."

Syaoran marcha jusqu'au salon, une main tenant une bougie, l'autre son portable. Trouvant ce dont il avait besoin, il tira une chaise et s'y assit.

"Oui, j'ai effectivement son adresse..."

"Alors vas-y!"

"Mère !! Je ne peux _pas_! Elle pensera que je suis idiot ou quelque chose !"

"...Fils, je déteste faire ça, mais si tu n'y vas pas, j'envoies un jet demain et tu te marieras avec Meiling."

"... D'accord..."

_**Sakura...**_

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure, elle était encore sur le sol de la cuisine, gémissant.

"Oh, quand les lumières vont-elles revenir? Pourquoi personne ne peut être la _maintenant _et me rassurer ?"

_Ding-dong !_

La sonnette retentit.

"OH MON DIEU ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne ! _AAAHHHHHHHHHHH_!!! _PARTEZ_ !!!"

Elle serra ses genoux plus étroitement et trembla. Syaoran se tenait a l'extérieur, appuyant sur la sonnette quand soudain, un "partez" se fit entendre. Il frappa à la porte et cria.

"Sakura ! C'est moi, Syaoran !"

Sakura entendit la voix familière tandis qu'elle réalisait. Elle n'allait _pas_ être poignardée cette nuit.

"J'ARRIVE!"

Elle se leva, et tomba dans le noir, trébucha quelques fois, cogna beaucoup d'objets, se blessa plusieurs fois, roula dans les escaliers, et enfin arriva a la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fut accueillie par la lumière de la bougie que Syaoran tenait.

"SYAORAN! Que faites-vous ici?"

Elle se sentit soudainement plus en sécurité pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il était la, et puis elle pouvait à présent voir. Il rougit et regarda ailleurs, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Puisqu'il s'agit d'une coupure, um, j'ai pense que tu voudrais de la compagnie..."

Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira. "Vraiment?? Merci !!" Elle se recula. "Entrez s'il vous plait."

Ils sortirent quelques bougies, les allumèrent et les placèrent partout dans la maison, afin qu'il y ait de la lumière partout. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à nettoyer le bazar que Sakura avait provoque quand elle avait trébuché de nombreuses fois. Après ça, ils durent éteindre un petit feu que Sakura avait allumé en renversant une bougie. Rien si ce n'est un bout de papier ne fut brulé... Elle avait paniqué pour rien...

Puisque la télé, l'ordinateur, la radio et tout ce qui est électronique était cassé, ils jouèrent a un jeu appelé 'Continue l'histoire'. Au début, une personne commence une histoire, la personne suivante la continuait, et la prochaine personne, et la suivante puis retour a la première personne. Lorsqu'il n'y a que deux personnes, ils instaurèrent des tours. L'histoire débuta par deux personnes essayant de sauver le monde et finit avec des personnes qui se transformaient en mures que les fourmis dévoraient... puis d'une manière ou d'une autre, cet homme commença à avoir le pouvoir de retourner le temps et transforma tout le monde en des enfants de deux ans sans pouvoirs. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent à l'homme de les renvoyer dans leur temps, ils réalisèrent que l'homme avait également deux ans et n'avait pas encore appris à contrôler le temps !

Deux 'bips' se firent entendre et soudainement, toutes les lumières furent de retour !

Sakura et Syaoran - Qui étaient allongés sur le sol, leurs jambes sur le canapé - enlevèrent leurs jambes du canapé et s'assirent.

"Oh, je suppose que le courant est revenu..."

Syaoran se leva et marcha vers la porte, suivi par Sakura.

"Je suppose que je devrais partir à présent... Repose-toi cette nuit..."

Sakura acquiesça alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et sortait.

"Syaoran?"

Il se retourna, et fut accueilli par une fille sautant dans ses bras. Ses cheveux sentaient bon... comme des fleurs de cerisier...

"MERCI ! cria-t-elle avec joie, puis elle recula. Si tu n'étais pas venu, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu !"

Il rougit et regarda ailleurs.

"Um, ouais, de rien..."

Il pensa soudainement a 'Cherry' qui pouvait être extrêmement en colère contre lui a cet instant pour ne pas s'être connecte depuis longtemps pour apparemment aucune raison.

"Uhm je dois y aller, on se voit demain au travail..."

Elle lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'il rentrait dans sa voiture et partait. Sakura se tint la une minute, souriant, pensant a quel point Syaoran était gentil lorsque soudainement, elle se souvint de quelque chose...

" Oh non ! Wolf doit penser que je suis partie à cause de lui sans raisons!"

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et alluma son ordinateur. Elle resta en ligne pendant environ dix minutes avant qu'il ne se connecte... et heureusement, il ne semblait pas trop énervé...

_Cheerful Cherry : Hey! Tu es la !!_

_Wild Wolf : Oh mon dieu, hey, je suis dsl de n'etre pas la + tot, stp ne sois pas fachee, j'ai eu une coupure de courant, je ne voulais pas me deconnecter!_

_**(Oh mon dieu, hey, je suis désolé de n'être pas la plus tôt, s'il te plait ne sois pas fâchée, j'ai eu une coupure de courant, je ne voulais pas me déconnecter!)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Vraiment? Phew! J'avais peur que tu soi en colere contre moi! J'ai eu une coupure ossi!_

_**(Vraiment? Phew ! J'avais peur que tu sois en colère contre moi! J'ai eu une coupure aussi!)**_

_Wild Wolf : toi ossi ? **(Toi aussi ?)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Ouais...où vis-tu ? (juste le nom du pays stp)_

_Wild Wolf : Je vis au Japon aussi..._

_Cheerful Cherry : Exactement. Tu vois? Ce n'est pas surprenant, puisqu'on vit tous les deux au Japon, c'est naturel qu'il y ait eu la coupure a nos deux endroits :) _

_Wild Wolf: Je suis juste content que tu me pardonnes..._

_Cheerful Cherry : Pour t'être deconnetce, oui..._

_Cheerful Cherry : déconnecté_

_Cheerful Cherry : Mais maintenant nous devons reprendre notre dispute..._

_Wild Wolf : QUOI ?!?!?!?! OO NNOOOOOOOOONNN !!_

_Cheerful Cherry : ça commence..._

_Wild Wolf : NON !_

_Wild Wolf : ATTENDS !!_

_Wild Wolf : CHERRY !!_

_Cheerful Cherry : MAINTENANT !!_

_Cheerful Cherry: Je ne te parle plus...humph._

_Wild Wolf : ..._

_Wild Wolf : Je t'ai dit d'attendre ! ;;_

_Wild Wolf : Hello?_

_Wild Wolf : Oh non ! Pas ca encore! S'il te plait non ! Parle-moi!_

_Wild Wolf : Cherry ! Arrête ton petit jeu ! C'est pas drôle pour moi ! Moque-toi de moi ou quelque chose ! Je m'en fiche ! Dis juste quelque chose, n'importe quoi !!_

_Cheerful Cherry : se fiche bien de toi_

_Wild Wolf : ..._

_Wild Wolf : Très drôle_

_Cheerful Cherry : Je sais :D O moins je sais que tu a un sens de l'humour aceptable _

_**(Je sais -rit- Au moins je sais que tu as un sens de l'humour acceptable)**_

_Wild Wolf : Je te detest telmen parfoi tu c? _

_**Je te déteste tellement parfois tu sais?) **_

_Wild Wolf : Hello?_

_Wild Wolf : Cherry??_

_Wild Wolf : NON ! PAS ENCORE!! JE RETIRE CA ! JE TE DETEST PA! __**(Je ne te déteste pas !)**_

_Wild Wolf : Allez !_

_Cheerful Cherry : Excuses non acceptées : __**(-en colère-)**_

_Wild Wolf : ...:'( d'accord..tu es méchante..je ne te parle plus __**(-pleure-)**_

_**Après dix minutes...**_

_Wild Wolf : Ok j'abandonne...Je te parle encore... --_

_Cheerful Cherry :D Je gagne toujours ;) **(-rit- Je gagne toujours -clin d'œil- )**_

_Cheerful Cherry : Je me fiche bien de toi... encore ! ;) **(-clin d'œil-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : J'ai trouve qqn d'otre...:) **(J'ai trouve quelqu'un d'autre.. .-sourit-)**_

_Wild Wolf :/ Tu m'oublie ossi facilmen:o **(-déçu- tu m'oublies aussi facilement ?? -surpris-)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : He bien, pk parler a qqn qui parle pas? **(He bien, pourquoi parler à quelqu'un qui ne parle pas?)**_

_Wild Wolf : Alors peut-être que je devrais te supprimer la prochaine fois que tu arrêtes de me parler?_

_Cheerful Cherry : men fiche, c ton compte ;) **(Je m'en fiche c'est ton compte -clin d'œil-)**_

_Wild Wolf : Tu e encor mechante, je te suprime **(Tu es encore méchante, je te supprime)**_

_**Après cinq minutes...**_

_Cheerful Cherry: je pensais que tu allais me supprimer..._

_Wild Wolf: ..._

_Wild Wolf : Ok, j'admets, je ne veux pas te supprimer...jm b1 te parler...voila je l'ai dit...-- _

_**( Ok, j'admets, je ne veux pas te supprimer... j'aime bien te parler... voila je l'ai dit)**_

_Cheerful Cherry : He bien, en fait, jm bien te parler ossi :)_

_**(He bien, en fait, j'aime bien te parler aussi -sourit-)**_

_Wild Wolf :Je pensais que tu me détestais !! OO_

_Cheerful Cherry : Je ne faisais que jouer avec toi :D_

_Wild Wolf :... Je te hais..._

_Cheerful Cherry : Je ne te parle plus. : __**(-en colère-)**_

_Wild Wolf : NON! ATTENDS! JENE L'AI PAS DIT!! MON FANTOME L'A ECRIT A MA PLACE !!_

_Wild Wolf : CHERRY !! PAS ENCORE !!! ;;_

La nuit passa tranquillement, tout allait bien, aucune surprise inattendue...du moins pour la nuit...

Elle se doucha et alla au lit a 1h25 du matin, enlaçant étroitement son oreiller contre elle, elle sourit et tomba dans un sommeil tranquille et sans rêves...

Bien sur, demain sera un autre jour...

Rempli de surprises comme toujours...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
